Trips, Slips, and Dips Down Memory Lane
by Citrine Rain
Summary: What happens when the little boy across the street helps you see that life isn't as miserable as those around you have made it. And when that experience becomes the culmination of something deeper than you or he ever imagined. Fluff, pre-slash/slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, summer morning in 1974 as two moving vans graced the Connecticut suburban cul de sac. Passing by the practically identical two story houses with their practically identical decorations of bushes, shrubs, and well manicured lawns, the vans turned into driveways of two houses opposite of each other. A few moments later, two cars, a sedan, and a station wagon pulled up to the sidewalks on each side.

Two couples exited the cars. The couple out of the sedan were stoic with an air of coldness stepped out, a face that said 'don't cross my path'. The husband with the broad shoulders, buzzed cut hair, and straight back. The wife, blonde, blue eyed, smaller, tiredness concealed by a smile. They seemed like the type that would prefer you didn't sell girl scout cookies or come looking for trick or treat candy on Halloween.

The station wagon couple was different. Polar opposite in fact. They were a bit younger, energetic. The husband, tall, thin dressed in slacks, loafers and even a suit shirt. Dark hair and wide eyes with a pointed nose. The wife, wearing a summer dress with no heel shoes, doe eyed, with thick hair gracing her shoulders. The type of couple you could see yourself being invited to barbecues and community functions.

They fit the stereotype even more when the wife rounded to the backseat while the husband went over to talk with the movers.

"Come on boys, let's go see our new house!" She said smiling. "David go see if your father needs help!"

She pulled out from the backseat balancing a baby on her hip then using her other hand to help out her second child. A little boy, the spitting image of his father crawled out happily clasping his mother's hand while an oldest son appeared on the other side of the car meeting up with his father.

Meanwhile back at the other house the stoic man walked angrily over to the backseat and threw open the door.

"Dammit Greg, wake your lazy ass up!" He said. "Go do something useful for a change and help unload the truck, you brat."

With a strong grip he pulled out his son who had been sleeping fitfully in the backseat. He was tall, a teen with piercing blue eyes and chestnut locks with a face that appeared much older than it was. A face that had seen more than it should have at such an age. The teen rubbed his arm with a grumble, but made sure his father didn't see it, and went over to the moving van to see what he could do.

What he didn't realize was that a little boy from across the street had been watching the whole time. His mother had let go of his hand to rock his now fussy little brother, so he had gone onto the grass to pick the dandelions that were sprouting up thinking he could give them to his mom as flowers. He had stopped when he saw the man across the street pull a boy out of his car. He had watched with interest as the big kid moved around.

"Jimmy, come here!" A voice interrupted, his father. "See what I found!"

The boy ran towards his father who had an opened box at his feet.

"Look inside!" He said.

Jimmy looked.

"My books!" He said happily and dug in some more. "My trucks!"

"See I told you they would be okay." His father said patting his son on the head. Jimmy had wanted to bring all of his things in the car when they moved from their old house, but of course the station wagon could only hold so much. He had been worried about them ever since they had left.

"Lee?" Jimmy's mother appeared on the doorstep with a now upset baby boy. "Can you grab Danny's bottle from the car! He doesn't seem to want to calm down!"

"Sure thing!" Lee said taking Jimmy's hand. "Come on let's go help mommy, then we'll go see about setting you up in your new room."

Jimmy grinned and went with his father. What the 5 year old hadn't noticed was that he was being watched too. And that watcher then got a rude awakening when he felt a good smack upside the head.

"Quit daydreaming and get moving or you can just set your bedroom up in the backyard Gregory!"

Greg bit his cheek to keep himself from shouting back.

"Yes sir." He said quietly wondering if his father, well, sort of, but not really father, had ever treated him like that kid's dad across the street's did once upon a time.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a month since both families settled into their new homes. It was shown that the Wilson family was more welcome by the neighbors than the House family. They mostly kept to themselves. The husband John was a high ranking military sergeant with many recruits finding themselves pissing their pants when they came in contact with him during boot camp. He was well regarded by the officials and downright frightening to the newbies. His wife Blythe was sweet, well natured, and lived up to her army wife status. She'd work in schools, on the military bases, libraries, wherever she could to pass the time, but also of course not embarrass her husband. Their only child, fourteen year old Gregory, was quiet and didn't interact with any of the other teens in town. Not that many didn't try to get to know him, Greg just didn't reciprocate, he was seen as aloof sometimes, other times he was a smart mouth when the pushing became too much. He spent much of his free time, including this summer, at home or in the library reading whatever he could get his hands on.

The Wilsons meanwhile were much different. Lee Wilson was a doctor at a well to do hospital and was quickly became a favorite among the neighbors as physicians go. Hannah Wilson was a nurse turned homemaker when their second child was born. They had three boys, David aged 10, James aged 5, and Daniel aged 1. They were the slice of Americana that had been depicted in every magazine known to man. The whole picket fence dream, the wife wishing her husband off with a kiss on a cheek and a briefcase in his hand, the boys running to him when he pulled up in the driveway after a long day, a tree house in the backyard, a garden full of flowers all done by Hannah herself, that was the Wilsons.

"Pretenders." Greg uttered from the front step as he watched Lee chase his middle son around the front yard. No family was perfect, they just liked the fantasy and tried their hardest to make it a reality. Probably inside that pretty home they were just as dysfunctional as his own family.

* * *

><p>A few nights later the Wilson's were having dinner when they heard a door slam and the sounds of yelling. Lee wiped his mouth and went to look out the living room window.<p>

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MOUTHING OFF YOU INGRATE!"

Lee watched as John House practically threw his son onto the front yard. Even in the darkness Lee could see that the boy was hurt. He then watched as John grabbed his son by his shirt collar and gave him a good backhand across the face.

"John please, let's not do this tonight!" Blythe pleading from the doorstep.

"Go back inside." John ordered. He then grabbed his son by the shirt again and pretty much spit in his face as he continued to yell.

"You want to act like your better than me, fine!" He yelled shaking his son like a rag doll. "You can stay outside here with and sleep and eat with the damn mosquitoes instead of that nice bed I got you and the meal your mother made! Apparently we're not good enough for a piece of filth like you!"

Lee meanwhile shook his head as he watched Sergeant House walk over to the porch.

"Oh God, again?" Hannah said looking over his shoulder. "That man just can't keep his temper."

Lee could only shrug as John House came storming back over with the garden hose and proceeded to soak his son.

"And since you are too good for the nice hot water that I pay for, this will do!"

Hannah gasped as John Hose let go of the hose and then turned the water off.

"And stay out here until I say you can come back in!" He yelled. "And don't even try sneaking in, I know your tricks boy!"

Greg was too tired, aching, and coughing to even hear his father angrily slam the front door. But he did overhear his father warning his mother.

"Don't you dare help him!" He screamed to Blythe. "He needs to learn who the boss is around here!"

Blythe could only nod in fear. John had never hit her, but when she disobeyed he would just go for his son even harder than before.

* * *

><p>Hannah and Lee meanwhile just watched making sure not to be seen.<p>

"Maybe I should give that boy something to eat or at least a towel to dry off in." Hannah said worriedly.

"It's not our place." Lee said. "That's the way he handles his son, we can't tell him what to do."

"Why is the big kid outside?" A voice interrupted. Hannah and Lee looked down to see James looking up at him with big curious eyes with his older brother trying to move him away.

"David!" Lee scolded to the tall boy behind James. "You were supposed to be watching your brothers!"

"Jimmy wouldn't sit still!" David argued. "He kept fighting me!"

"Why is he outside?" James asked again. "Can I go outside too?"

Lee knelt down to James.

"It's nothing Jimmy." Lee said. "It's none of our business anyway. I think mommy has some ice cream in the fridge, don't we honey?"

Hannah nodded, but her eyes were sad.

"Yes sweetheart." Hannah said taking Jimmy's hand. "Let's go have some dessert."

Lee could only sigh as he turned back to living room window and watched as the House boy coughed and shivered in the dark.

* * *

><p>Later that night as Hannah tucked James into bed like always, his father had already come in to wish him good night and was now watching some TV downstairs. Hannah went to shut the drapes on James's window when she saw slight movement in the front yard. There was the House boy, lying on the front step, trying to sleep. Hannah could only sigh sadly. She wished her son goodnight, gave him a kiss, turned off the light and closed the door, but James did not go right to sleep. Instead he hopped out of bed and went to his window. He could see the big kid next door shivering in the darkness. James's heart felt bad. He wanted to help, like his daddy helped people, but he didn't know what to do so he just sat there and watched.<p>

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he heard was the faint sound of the grandfather clock in the hallway chime. Even at five years old James knew that that sound meant it was the middle of the night. He looked back out the window and saw the boy from across the street still on the porch, still struggling to sleep. That's when James got an idea. He ran to his closet and grabbed his spare blanket and his shoes. Then he ran to his small bookshelf and took a book. After slipping on his shoes, he had just learned to tie his laces, being the bright child he was, he tiptoed out of his room.

He knew he had to be really, really quiet, or else he would be in big trouble if his mom and dad find out he was awake and not just to use the bathroom or get a drink of water. Thankfully, the house was quiet and James made sure he was even quieter. He was about to make his way to the front door when he was struck with another idea. He went into the kitchen and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, again being as careful as he could be. Then he made his way to the front door and as if it was nothing, he unlocked the door and closed it quietly.

Now, brilliant or not, James was still a little boy, and not all little boys were brave. He was a bit afraid of the dark and he had never been outside at this hour of night. Every light in all the houses on the block were out and all that was heard was crickets and cicadas. Suddenly he felt this was a bad idea and decided maybe to try tomorrow. Just as he was about to turn back, he heard the sound of coughing. James turned back around to see the big kid across the street huddled into a ball. He looked so unhappy that James's courage increased ten fold. Quickly he ran across the lawn and then after a quick look down the street for any cars, like his mom and dad taught him, he walked across the street.

* * *

><p><em>"That bastard!"<em> Greg thought angrily. _"I swear I'll kill him one day!"_

His eyes were tightly closed and he was freezing, even though it was still quite warm out. He was hoping he wasn't getting sick. Suddenly he felt something fuzzy wrap around his body. Thinking it was his mother, he opened his eyes.

"Hi!" A happy voice that wasn't his mother's greeted him.

"What the hell?" Greg whispered peering into the darkness, thankfully the moon was out so he was able to see somewhat.

"What's your name?" The voice asked.

Greg realized that it was one of the little brats from across the street.

"You were shaking. That means you are cold so I brought you a blanket!" James said. "My mom always gives me an extra blanket when I am cold, why are you outside?"

Greg groaned. Great, not only a brat, but a nosy one.

"None of your business." He said rolling over.

"My dad said that to me too." James said. "When he was looking out the window and we saw you outside. Are you camping? We are going to go camping next summer!"

Greg rolled his eyes, well at least he knew where the kid got his nosiness from.

"Isn't it past your bedtime or something kid?" Greg asked. "Go away."

"Yeah, it is waaaay past my bedtime." James said sitting down. "But I wanted to see you."

"So you snuck out?"

James nodded happily.

"Well you'll be in big trouble then, so you better go home."

James shook his head enthusiastically that his brown hair bounced.

"Nah uh." He said. "I was real, real quiet."

He then realized he forgot the other items he was holding.

"I brought you this too!" James showed Greg a shiny red apple. Greg's mouth nearly watered at the sight as he realized he hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

"It's for you!" James said. "It's a red apple, I like red, it's my favorite color! What's yours?"

Greg said nothing, but just grabbed the apple and ate with such gusto that juice was sliding down his chin.

"And look what else I got!" James said. Greg looked up to the title.

"The Hardy Boys?" He asked.

"Yup!" James said. "I can read them all by myself! I can read to you too if you want, but you can read it for a little while. You just have to give it back like you do at the library!"

Greg looked at James suspiciously.

"How old are you?" He asked munching on what was left of the apple core.

James held up his hand.

"I'm five, but I'm going to be six next year! I'm going to school soon."

"And you read the Hardy Boys?"

James smiled

"Sometimes!" He said. "I like books! Mommy takes me to the library a lot with David and Danny. Danny's my baby brother, he doesn't know how to read yet. David's my big brother and reads Hardy Boys too and a lot of other big kid books!"

Greg just snorted. Unfortunately the snort caused his nose to bleed.

"Crap." He said using his shirt to get it to stop.

"Uh oh, your nose is hurt!" James said. "Here."

Taking Greg's head he pushed it back and pinched his nose.

"You gotta put pressure on it or it won't stop." James said.

"You're a doctor too?" Greg asked with nasally sarcasm.

"My daddy is!" James said. "I go to the hospital with him sometimes where he works. He makes sick people feel better!"

Greg rolled his eyes.

"Uh, kid, you can let go now." He said. "I think the bleeding stopped."

James let go and indeed was happy to see that the big boy's nose stopped bleeding.

"All gone!" He said happily.

"Yeah." Greg said with a shrug. "Listen you better get going home now before you DO get in trouble."

"Are you in trouble?" James asked.

"Yes." Greg said. "I got in trouble because I snuck out of my house late at night."

James gasped.

"YOU DID!"

Greg rolled his eyes. Little kids were so gullible. Truth was he got in trouble because he was supposed to mow the grass that afternoon, but instead spent it reading a book on animal biology. He had been so enthralled he hadn't realized that his father had come home before he had a chance to do the chore. Needless to say what would have been a normal father/son spat turned into a physical altercation.

"Yes, now go home before you have to sleep outside without dinner!"

"But I want to know your name!" James said.

Greg growled. He was tired and wanted to get as much sleep as he could.

"It's Gregory, Gregory House, okay, now scram!"

James laughed.

"I'm James Evan Wilson!" He said.

"Nice to meet you Wilson, now get lost!"

James yawned.

"Yeah I'm sleepy!" He said. "But you can use the blanket and the book tonight! Just bring them back okay!"

"Right, sure I'll remember that." Greg said rolling onto his side. "Good night."

"Night, night!"

And off the little brown haired boy ran creeping back into his house as quietly as he had left it.

Greg just looked back and sighed.

_"Night, night…jeez what an idiot."_

Greg couldn't help but feel a bit humbled though as he wrapped the warm blanket around his shoulders and actually felt himself drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

James awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly. Remembering his new friend Gregory, he ran to the window and saw that his friend wasn't lying on the doorstep.

"Jimmy, are you up?" His mother appeared with Danny in her arms.

"Gregory isn't outside anymore!" James said pointing to the window.

"Gregory?" His mother asked. "Who is Gregory?"

"The big kid across the street!"

Hannah peeked out the window as well, seeing that the teen wasn't outside anymore. She didn't know if that relieved her or worried her.

"I see." She said.

Just as she was about to ask how James knew the boy's name did Danny begin to cry.

"Alright Daniel, alright!" She soothed. "Come on Jimmy, let's go get some breakfast. Daddy and David are downstairs waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Jimmy was outside playing with his army men while David sat outside reading on the steps. Their mother was inside with Danny taking a well deserved nap before dinner needed to be made.<p>

"Jimmy!"

James looked up to his brother.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" David yelled. "You stay right there! If you step one foot away from the house then I will make sure to break all of your trucks!"

"Don't break my trucks!" James yelled in fear.

"Then don't leave the lawn, you get it?"

Jimmy nodded nervously when David went inside.

He sat there for awhile making gun and airplane noises, immersed in his imaginary world of military heroes that he didn't notice someone approach.

"Hey kid?"

Jimmy looked up and beamed.

"Gregory!" He said happily. "You weren't outside when I woke up."

Greg scratched his head.

"Yeah, the old man let me back in before dawn."

"Do you play outside at night all the time?"

Greg rolled his eyes. He forgot he was dealing with someone who had practically just stepped out of toddlerhood.

"Sometimes."

"Wow, can I play too?"

Greg sighed.

"You're too little."

"Aww, no I'm not!" He said. "I'm a big kid too!"

Okay this was getting real annoying, real fast.

"Look, I just came over to give these back!"

He showed Jimmy the blanket and book he had used the night before.

"You know…umm…thanks." Greg said quietly.

James smiled.

"You're welcome!" He said.

Greg turned around intending very much to go home, his good deed done for the day.

"See ya around." He said. But just as he started walking he felt small hands on his bare arm.

"Don't go!" James said. "Play with me! I have my army men or I can bring out my trucks! I got lots of them. Daddy and zayde always give me trucks for my birthday or Hanukah or when I've been real good."

"What the heck is a zayde?"

"It means grandpa in yiddish." A new voice said. "James is Jewish.""

The two boys turned to see Hannah standing in the doorway.

"Oh." Greg said nervously. He hadn't notice that his neighbors across the street were Jews, not that he really paid much attention.

"Mommy, Gregory came out to play!" James said happily.

Hannah too smiled gently.

"Did he now?" She said. "Well that was very nice of him."

Thankfully, she didn't hear about James's midnight adventure. She assumed the boy brought the book and the blanket as part of his playthings.

"Um, well yeah…I was just going actually." Greg said trying to find an escape.

"No don't go!" James said, his little lip beginning to quiver. "Please play with me, just for a little while!"

"Actually Jimmy, I was just about to call you in." Hannah said. "Daddy's going to be home very soon and I need you to help me with dinner."

Jimmy though was still on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, help your mom!" Greg said. "I gotta go help my mom with dinner too!"

"See Gregory has to go inside too." Hannah said.

Jimmy wiped his eyes.

"Can you come play with me tomorrow?" He asked shakily.

"I, uh…"

"Well, let's ask him." Hannah said. "Gregory, I actually have to run a few errands in town tomorrow afternoon. My baby has a doctor's appointment and then we have to register my oldest son into his new school. Would you mind watching Jimmy for those few hours?"

Greg unsure what to do became nervous.

"I'd gladly pay you of course!" She said. "How does, ten dollars an hour sound?"

"Darn you know that sounds great, but…" Greg said.

"He'd love to."

Greg turned around to see his own mother behind him.

"Mom!" Greg whined.

"Forgive me, but I saw Greg here talking to you and I just wanted to pop over to make sure everything is alright and if it was alright, to introduce myself. I'm Blythe House."

Hannah smiled and shook hands with the woman.

"Hannah Wilson, and this is my son James." She said rubbing her son's head.

"And Gregory would be glad to babysit James for you!" Blythe said placing her hands on Greg's shoulders. "He's a very mature, responsible young man, and loves to help out."

Could his mother lay it on thick or what?

"But mom, I have, you know, a lot of work to do?"

Blythe crossed her arms.

"As much as I love seeing you read and practice sports all day long, a little job like this won't harm you or create any chaos in your summer schedule."

She then knelt down to James.

"And what a sweet, lovely boy you are." She said to James. "I am sure you and Greg will have lots of fun."

Suddenly James felt shy and tried to hide behind his mother.

"What do you say Jimmy?" Hannah said to her son.

"Thank you, Mrs. House." He said timidly. "Gregory is my friend."

"And such manners!" Blythe exclaimed. Greg tried to make a run for it but his mother caught the back of his collar.

"Let me just talk to my son for a minute, please excuse us."

She pulled Greg aside who wasted no time in complaining.

"Mom, no way, I'm not going to babysit some sniveling kid!"

Blythe crossed her arms.

"And why not?" She whispered. "This would be a nice way to get to know our neighbors and for you to just do something a little different."

"But I HATE little kids." He whispered. "And I've never babysat before."

"I'll be right across the street if you need me." She reassured. "He's not an infant either, he can handle the basics. You just need to make sure he doesn't get hurt or scared.

"Yeah, and how's dad going to take this?" Greg argued. "You know he would rather I'd be cleaning out the barrack toilets after instead of watching some kid. Plus, I don't know if you noticed, but they are Jewish!"

Blythe knew Greg wasn't being prejudiced, but if John found out his son was not only doing something he considered "women's work" like babysitting or for a family that was not of his religious preference, Greg may see the back of his hand once again.

"What your father doesn't know won't hurt him." Blythe said. "And if he asks, we'll say that you were over there because the wife needed some simple repairs done or that the boys wanted to hear your stories about being overseas."

Greg rolled his eyes.

"I'll add a few extra dollars in to sweeten the deal." Blythe said. "And James already seems to adore you. I'd hate to see his heart broken."

Greg groaned.

"Why me?" He uttered.

Blythe smiled and patted his cheek.

"That's my boy." She said and went over to Hannah and James to give them the good news.

Greg just wanted to crawl into a hole.

* * *

><p>"Hannah, are you crazy?" Lee said later that evening when his wife gave him the good news. "We hardly know this boy! He could rob us blind or bring some girl over or worse! We can't have that around our son!"<p>

Hannah just cleaned up the table from dinner. The boys were upstairs playing until bed.

"It'll be fine." She said. "Greg's mother is right across the street and I highly doubt that she would let her son pull such a stunt let alone his father. Blythe seems very nice, I think I might invite her over for tea or something one of these days. Besides it's less stressful for me. I can pay more attention to the pediatrician and David's teachers instead of focusing on those AND a curious five year old."

Lee slumped down.

"I don't know Hannah." He said.

Hannah walked over and massaged her husband's shoulders.

"Don't worry." She said. "Besides, James is a very smart boy and maybe in his own way wants to help Gregory. He's seen what John House has done and wants to do something about it."

"He's only five Hannah." Lee said tiredly. "He maybe good at some things, but he's not a psychologist."

Hannah wrapped her arms around her husband.

"No, but he senses something." She said. "Like you do when you sense an illness. He knows something is wrong and wants to fix it. He's just too young to do a proper diagnosis. But he knows that what Gregory needs is something to make him smile."

Lee looked up at his wife feeling defeated.

"Alright, you win." He said. "But I AM locking the liquor cabinet just in case."

Hannah could only laugh.

* * *

><p>The next day, promptly at noon, Greg dragged himself over to the Wilsons. Blythe decided not to mention Greg's odd job to John. He had been in calmer spirits when he got home from the base and wanted to keep it that way.<p>

With a sigh, Greg rang the bell. The door opened widely and there appeared James, all smiles.

"You're here!" He said happily. Before Greg could say anything, James grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"I was having lunch!" He said.

"And there's a sandwich for you Gregory if you need it and lemonade to drink!" Hannah appeared trying to put on an earring. "How are you?"

"Fine." He mumbled. Hannah smiled but turned towards the staircase where James was running up.

"James Evan Wilson you get back in here and finish your sandwich!" Hannah scolded as she lifted Daniel from his high chair.

"But I was getting my toys!"

"Let mommy leave first and then you can play." She said. "David you better be ready to go!"

"Coming!" David yelled running down the stairs. "Hi Greg!"

"Hey." Greg said.

"I'll be in the car mom!"

Hannah turned to Gregory while Daniel nodded off on her shoulder.

"Okay, the emergency numbers are on the refrigerator including my husband's office and your mother said to call her too if there are any problems. We should be no later than five or so. You are free to go to the park and I left a few dollars should you boys want to grab an ice cream. Just not too much junk or I won't be able to get Jimmy to eat his dinner. He's been so excited he hardly ate his breakfast and just now is eating his lunch."

"Alright."

"He can watch TV, but try to keep it limited."

"Sure." Greg just said as Jimmy began pulling at him.

"Come on Greg!"

"Excuse me young man." Hannah said mocking anger. "Where's my goodbye hug and kiss!"

James ran into his mother's arms or rather arm that wasn't holding Danny.

"Now you be a good boy for Gregory."

James nodded.

"I will!"

"Mommy will be home soon!" She said and she off she went closing the door behind her leaving the teen and the little boy to themselves.

"So uh yeah." Greg said looking down at the kid. "Guess you should finish your lunch so your mom won't be mad."

"Okay, you can eat your sandwich mommy made for you!" James said running into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Greg slowly followed him. James took the plate out and put it on the kitchen table. He then climbed back into his chair.

"You sit here!" James urged. Of course he was pointing to the chair right next to him. "Then after we eat I can show you my toys! We can play a lot of games!"

Greg could only sigh.

_ 'This is gonna be a long day!'_ He thought tiredly.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch James continued pulling Greg around the house. He wanted to show him everything. Imagine Greg's surprise when he opened his father's office.

"This is where my dad goes when he has to do some work at home!" James said happily.

Greg whistled. The office was definitely nice, with numerous books doting the shelves. All of the furniture was cherry wood and of fine quality. James pulled out a black bag.

"This is his spare doctor's bag!" James said. "Sometimes dad will see people here if he can't make it to the hospital!"

Greg peeked into the fine leather bag.

"Does your dad know you go through his stuff?"

James shrugged as he pulled out a stethoscope.

"Sometimes." He said. "I don't think he gets mad."

It was true. Lee Wilson didn't mind indulging his son's curiosity about his profession. Everything that was vital to him was kept under lock and key so that James wouldn't spy on patient records or stab himself with a syringe.

"I can hear your heart through this!" Jimmy said as he put the stethoscope on and placed the cool metal on Greg's shirt.

"Wow you got a strong heart!" He said happily while Greg just stood there in annoyance. "Now you listen to mine!"

James placed the stethoscope into Greg's ears and then put it on his heart. Greg's eyes widened when he heard the sound of the healthy, young, heart. It's not that he didn't hear it when doctor's tried the same thing on him when he was little, but this time it seemed much more…awing. He could see his reflection on the shiny glass cabinet where Mr. Wilson kept his liquor and the sight of himself with the stethoscope felt so…natural.

"And you use this to check your throat." He said holding up a tongue depressor. "Say Ahhh."

"Get that away from me!" Greg said in protest. "I don't think your dad will like it if we keep playing with his stuff."

Now normally most kids would throw some kind of fit when being told what not to do, but James just shrugged.

"Okay!" He said. "I gotta go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!"

James ran out of the room leaving Greg to his own devices. Putting the stethoscope back in the black case. He then strolled about the room a little bit. Mr. Wilson had numerous medical books. Greg had read some in the library, but not ones like these. Most of them were journals written in English and even a few in Hebrew or Yiddish. Many were on infectious diseases, but there were some on mental disorders, cancer, medical conditions on certain parts of the body, childhood ailments, and numerous others.

Running his hand along the bindings, Greg felt a tugging in his heart and then one on his arm. He looked down to see James looking at him.

"Come on, let's go play!" He said and pulled a reluctant Greg from the room.

* * *

><p>The early afternoon actually passed by a bit more swiftly. James was mostly interested in playing with his toy cars and trunks in his room. Greg just indulged him with a few "vroom vroom's" here and there while wishing five o'clock would get there already or that James would let him go back down to his father's office to play. That way James could be entertained and Greg could sneak a few more peeks at the books on Mr. Wilson's shelf.<p>

"Let's go outside!" James announced happily. "I want to go to the park."

"Don't you ever get tired?" Greg asked. He had been lying on his back on the floor with his arms covering his eyes. "Shouldn't you be taking a nap or something by now?"

"Naps are for babies!" James said. "Let's go to the park!"

Greg sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. Maybe if he pretended he was asleep the kid would leave him alone.

No such luck as he felt the weight of a 40 some odd pound five year old on his back.

"Greg, wake up!"

"No and get off me!"

"Please?"

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"We can get ice cream!" James said. "Mommy said we could!"

Greg popped his eyes open. He had forgotten that Mrs. Wilson left money for them. Greg was just going to swipe it for himself for later on, but he also had a vicious sweet tooth.

"Fine." He said attempting to get up, but James didn't let go.

"Hey, get off!" He growled.

"Hehe…horsie ride!" James said happily.

"Oh no!" Greg said standing up. "No way!"

James was only chuckling as he was jostled around while Greg tried to pry him loose. He pulled off James's hands from around his neck, but that only made the boy laugh some more as he fell backwards, his legs wrapped around Greg's waist like he was on the monkey bars at the playground.

"I'm upside down!"

"And your pissing me off!" Greg said angrily.

"What does pissing mean?" James asked.

Greg groaned, if James repeated that to his parents he could kiss that 10 bucks an hour goodbye.

"It…uh…it's umm…a word you don't ever say to anyone until you are old enough to. So don't tell your mom or dad okay!"

James just continued to hang upside down.

"So if I don't tell them, will you give me a horsie ride to the park?"

Greg hung his head. For a little kid, he sure wasn't stupid. Manipulative little brat.

"As you wish." Greg uttered quietly. James cheered as Greg knelt down so James could maneuver himself back upwards and then clasped his arms around his neck.

"Let's go!" He said happily.

* * *

><p>Greg felt like a complete idiot walking around through the town with the kid around his neck. Most people just smiled at them as they passed, but Greg just wanted to run away as quickly as possible.<p>

"Will you stop squeezing so hard!" Greg complained. "You're choking me!"

"No I'm not!" James said. "This is fun!"

"For you!"

"When I get tall, I'll give you a horsie ride."

"When you get tall...pffftt...that'll be the day."

"Mommy says I am growing like a weed."

Greg couldn't help but snicker at that comment.

* * *

><p>They reached the playground and indeed it was full of kids.<p>

Greg knelt down to let James off.

"There, go play." He said. "I am going to go sit down."

"You don't want to go into the sandbox with me?" James asked.

"Hey you may look scrawny, but you sure don't feel it." Greg said rubbing his now aching back. "Can you let me just sit for a minute! Go meet some kids your own age."

James suddenly looked sad that Greg didn't want to play with again so Greg had to think fast.

"Look, you wanted ice cream right?" Greg said. "Well you go over to the sandbox and I'll go get the ice cream, how's that sound?"

James perked up.

"Yeah!" He said. "I want a fudge bar, please!"

Greg breathed out a sigh of relief.

_'Disaster averted'_ He thought.

They went their separate ways and Greg went over to the ice cream truck perched near the entrance of the park. After buying the fudge bar for James and an ice cream sandwich for himself, he walked back over to the sandbox where James was seated with two other children digging away.

"Here." Greg said handing James his treat.

"Thank you!" James said happily. Greg went to go sit down by some benches near the swings. As he munched on his ice cream sandwich he caught himself staring at a girl, about his age, pushing a little girl on the swings. She had curly dark hair, light eyes, and was wearing a sleeveless shirt with jeans and sandals. Puberty had definitely been kind to her as her body was well defined. She caught him staring and gave him a small smile.

Greg smiled back.

Suddenly he was knocked out of his trance by a sticky hand. Greg had to keep himself from bursting out laughing. James was covered in chocolate and sand.

"All done!" James said showing him the empty stick.

"Man, kid you are a mess!" He said. "How can you do that with one fudge bar?"

"Because he's a little kid and they can get dirty by anything."

Greg looked up to see the pretty girl he had been admiring standing besides James.

"Did you bring anything to clean him up?" She asked.

"Um, no?" Greg said.

The girl giggled. Then she went over to the water fountain that was nearby, wet some tissues she kept in her pocket and came back over.

"Your big brother doesn't watch you much does he?" She said kneeling down to wipe James's face. "What's your name?"

"I'm not his brother!"

"I'm James!" Jimmy said. "He's my friend Gregory!" He pointed at Greg.

The girl looked up at the taller boy.

"He is?" She said.

Greg blushed and scratched his head.

"More like, I got roped into babysitting him, not really my choice." He said trying to be all tough. "He's my neighbor's kid."

"Well that was really sweet of you nonetheless." The girl said as she finished cleaning James. "I am babysitting today too. My name is Lisa."

She pointed to the little girl still on the swings.

"That's my cousin, Marcy." She said.

"Cool, I guess." Greg said. "I'm Greg House."

"Lisa!" Marcy yelled from the swings. "Push me some more!"

"Duty calls." The girl named Lisa said. "Nice meeting you both!"

"Greg push me on the swings too?" James asked.

Now Greg would have responded with a no, but he definitely wanted to keep talking to Lisa, so he let James lead him over to the swings and thankfully right next to Lisa.

"Push me real high!" James said.

"Uh yeah sure." Greg said looking over at Lisa. She just smiled and continued pushing her cousin.

* * *

><p>Throughout the afternoon Lisa and Greg would hang out while Marcy and James continued to play. Turns out that both Lisa and Greg would be attending the same high school that autumn, something that made Greg actually look forward to now that he had gotten to know her. She had hard working parents, a sister, and was a good student. Greg tried his hardest to impress her, but what really impressed her was the fact that Greg was watching out for a little boy who really seemed to adore him. James made sure to gloat about how much he and Greg were friends. At first Greg thought Lisa would laugh at him, but she just smiled and thought that was really sweet.<p>

It was getting close to four when Lisa had to take Marcy home. But before she left she grabbed the ice cream stick Greg had forgotten he had put in his pocket. On it, she had written her phone number and her full name, Lisa Cuddy.

"Maybe you can call me sometime?" She said sheepishly as she quickly turned around and walked away with Marcy.

Greg just stared at the number in awe and felt joy swell up in his heart. He then looked down at James who just seemed confused.

"Wilson, you are definitely a good luck charm!" He said.

"Does that mean I can have a horsie ride home?" James asked.

Greg grinned.

"Let me put it to you this way." He said. "Hop on!"

Greg knelt down and James happily jumped on his back. Greg would run back to the Wilsons at full speed, laughing with merriment while James too laughed and shouted for him to go faster! What Greg didn't know was that before they exited the park, Lisa Cuddy caught a glimpse of the two and felt her own heart swell.

That day Greg would return home fifty dollars richer with raging hormones and heart. He would sleep dreaming of one Lisa Cuddy. James would tell his parents everything they did that day with such happiness and enthusiasm, of course omitting the word, 'pissing' and he too would fall asleep with dreams of more fun times he would have with Greg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _This is a bit of a long winded chapter of how House's intelligence is finally addressed, but I made sure to add a healthy dollop of fluff! Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The end of summer came quicker than anyone had expected and with that Gregory and James had started school. Even though high school was a new experience many young teenagers looked forward too, there was little for Greg to be excited about except for the fact there were more girls including Lisa Cuddy in his class. He immediately found the teachers to be boring and mediocre, less interested in open minded students like Greg. The boy proved to be a challenge on all levels, but his intellect and quest for knowledge far beyond the typical high school curriculum, even in the Honors classes he was now in. A challenge that his teachers and principal decided to take up on during an impromptu faculty meeting.<p>

"That boy has such a mouth on him!" His English literature teacher said. "Though through his coarse language he brought up a good point about emotional abuse when I had my class read 'Death of a Salesman' and 'The Glass Menagerie.'

"Not to mention Biology." The science teacher pointed out. "I never saw someone so enthused about dissecting a frog, and when I say dissecting, I mean he literally dove into this frog and carefully inspected each and every organ with the finesse of a surgeon."

The principal nodded and turned to his math teacher.

"He knows his formulas and geometrics inside and out." The teacher said. "He dozes off in my class and I repeatedly have to discipline him for it, but his test scores are superb."

After more insight from the rest of Greg's teachers the principal sighed.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we have quite a gifted student in this freshman class." He said. "It's not like we haven't had gifted students before, but obviously this Gregory House has us all stumped. His attitude is that of a stunted child yet he possesses unique intellectual abilities of an Ivy League valedictorian. The question being is how we reel his behavior, but also feed his educational needs when he has made it clear in a sense that it bores him."

"There are programs for gifted students like Gregory at the local colleges." The English literature teacher mentioned. "Maybe we should see about recommending him. He would have to pass the assessments of course."

The principal nodded.

"I think that's the only route to go." He said. "Depending on his entry results, whatever subject he appears to have a weakness in, should there be any, he can do here while his strengths can be challenged at the college. His schedule will just have to arranged somewhat and of course permission by his parents is needed. I will make those necessary calls."

* * *

><p>Blythe House sighed as she walked down the long hallway of the high school. Barely a month and already Greg was getting into trouble. Why couldn't he just keep himself under control, for a half a year at least!<p>

She approached the principal's office to see Greg sitting or rather slouching in a chair.

"Need I ask what you did now?" She asked her son.

"I didn't do anything!" Greg protested.

"I've heard that one before Gregory." Blythe responded. "And normally when you say that, that means it's a whole lot worse. So, out with it!"

"Honestly, they just called me down here!" Greg argued.

Before Blythe could argue back, the principal came out of his office.

"Ah, Mrs. House I presume!" He said warmly extending his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Benjamin Sanders, Hillside High School's principal."

"Blythe House." She shook Principal Sanders hand. "Gregory's mother and I apologize on behalf of whatever action my son has done."

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Greg snapped. "I don't know what his problem is!"

"Gregory!" Blythe yelled to her son.

"Actually you are both right." Sanders said. "Greg you did do something, but it's not a cause for discipline. If you would both step into my office I will gladly explain."

The principal ushered them inside where they saw two other men in the room.

"Mrs. House, Gregory, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Peter Veler, he is our school psychologist and Dr. Fredrick Carlson, director of the 'Pre-College Advanced Studies Program' at Kennedy University."

After the typical greetings, with Gregory just plopping down in a chair and waving a little, they got down to business.

"Mrs. House." Sanders began. "Your son has only been a freshman here for a short while, but he has displayed remarkable academic abilities. He has not only proven that he can handle high school curriculum, but his teachers remarked that his mind goes far beyond what any high school can provide."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Blythe said. "Outstanding Gregory!"

She wrapped her arm around her son.

"Has he always been like this?" Dr. Veler asked.

Blythe nodded.

"As an infant Greg developed at the same rate as most babies, but once he started walking and talking, he just seemed to fly. He was picking up on habits that seemed a bit too old for him. By the time he was five he was already diving into chapter books and finishing fifty to one hundred piece jigsaw puzzles."

"Did any of his teachers notice his intellect?"

"Of course!" Blythe said smiling with pride. "Unfortunately though with my husband being in the military, it was usually too late for them to do anything as we move around quite a bit. We also lived overseas in the Pacific for a time during the Vietnam conflict and Gregory was educated right on the military base and while it was a fine institution, it was limited in advanced studies."

"I see." Dr. Veler said. "And what about his behavior?"

"What, that I just say what I feel?" Greg interjected. "That I can't have opinions? That I have to pretend to enjoy something I don't? To sit through eight hours listening to people drone on and on about the same stuff they are forced to and then force their students to think the same way! Maybe I'd rather be doing something more worthwhile with my time instead of being told what to think or act!"

Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows at the boy.

"Gregory House!" Blythe scolded. "You know better than to act that way, especially around adults, apologize right now!"

Mr. Sanders sighed.

"Actually, Mrs. House, this is the only issue we have with your son which is why Dr. Veler is here in this meeting as well."

"Greg's behavior is of course, a bit, rough around the edges as we just saw, but at the same time, it is the symptom of something that is not uncommon in students like Gregory." Dr. Veler said.

"I'm not crazy!" Greg yelled. "I just hate being cooped up! I always hated school!"

"No one said you were crazy Greg." Mr. Sanders soothed. "Let Dr. Veler finish."

Dr. Veler went by Greg and kneeled down to him.

"Gregory, you are unhappy with the way the school is run, correct?" He asked.

"Y-yeah."

"But you don't hate school so much that you completely dismiss your responsibilities. You hand in your homework, you do your tests and you pay attention when you deem it necessary, correct?"

Greg nodded.

"He's always been diligent about his studies." Blythe answered.

_'Yeah, because the Sergeant would belt me six ways to Sunday if I wasn't.'_ Greg thought angrily. His father expected the best. Anything less was considered failure and Greg paid for it painfully. The problem was, the old man didn't like egoism, and wanted to keep his son in check so if a spotlight was being shown on Gregory, John would immediately turn it off. It was a constant tug of war for Gregory.

"Well, that is something Dr. Carlson looks for isn't?" Dr. Veler asked the third fifth occupant in the room.

"Yes it is." The man answered. "Gregory, I am in charge of a program at Kennedy University that gives students like you a taste of college academia. Instead of attending your regular classes here, you take classes at the college at the same level as a typical college student. Granted because of your age, we try to keep it at a pace where the student feels comfortable, but as your principal has told me, you can indeed handle tougher subjects. You are in the highest classes your school can provide and yet you see them as elementary school work. Am I right?"

Greg shrugged.

"How would you like to try something like that?"

Greg again just shrugged, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"We have to test you of course." Dr. Carlson said. "Math, Science, and Reading are covered in that. Should you be accepted you can still pursue extra-curricular activities here at this school as I heard you just started playing lacrosse. You would still have to take physical education, art, and foreign language courses here at the high school as required. But everything will be arranged in a comfortable schedule so that you won't be inundated running back and forth between the schools."

The man patted Greg's shoulder.

"But you have proven yourself Gregory." Carlson said. "You are a gifted student and have an intense thirst for knowledge, which maybe the reason you are not finding a sense of happiness here at Hillside because you have to work at a pace you are not comfortable with. Instead of trying to 'force' you to learn something that doesn't challenge you, we try to take on your challenge. We see students like you can going very far in the world when given the right tutelage."

"You could be the next president who brings world peace, the next lawyer who brings justice, the scientist or doctor who finds a cure for cancer, anything is honestly very possible with your talents Greg." Sanders interjected. "And we want to help you lay that foundation."

Greg was silent while his mother dabbed a tear from her eye. She knew her son was talented and could go far and now finally someone besides her could see it and wanted to nurture it.

"I don't know." Greg said quietly.

"We obviously want you to have some time to think about this." Carlson said. "And then if you choose to go through with it, we will set you up with an examination date and all the materials you will need."

He then turned to Blythe.

"And of course we will need your permission as well as some forms filled out."

Blythe nodded, still all smiles about her boy.

"Gregory, I know school will be dismissed soon." Mr. Sanders said. "Just run back to your class to find out if you have any homework assignments and then you are free to go home with your mother. I'll write a note for your teacher."

Greg just nodded while his mother stood up. After goodbyes were exchanged, Blythe walked out of the room with Greg.

* * *

><p>"Oh I am so proud of you, Gregory!" She said after giving him a warm hug and then holding her son's face in her hands. "You never cease to amaze me! I can't wait to tell Oma! She will also be so thrilled!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Greg said.

"What's wrong dear?" Blythe said. "You have hardly said a word. I thought you would be so happy."

"I don't know Mom." Gregory said. "I mean, how's dad going to take it? Even if he likes the idea, I don't know if I could handle it. I'll probably mess it up. It'll just be another disaster."

Blythe frowned. She truly hated that her son felt like he wasn't good enough.

"Gregory, you listen to me." She said. "You genuinely have something that not many people have. A strong mind with a heart to match. You crave information and you want to know absolutely everything that makes this world work. And this is the perfect opportunity! You weren't meant for the straight and narrow path that is always paved."

Greg turned his head away, but she grabbed it right back.

"And that's a beautiful thing." She said.

"Not by dad's standards."

"He is not a part of this now!" Blythe nearly yelled. "This is not about him, this is about you! Greg, whatever you decide you will have my support one hundred percent, but please let the decision be yours. Don't worry about what your father thinks, what I think, what anyone thinks. I'll do my best to keep your father at bay should his reaction be less than agreeable, but please don't let him cloud your judgment. You're growing up and soon, all the important choices in your life will be yours to make alone. Let this be one of those choices."

Greg could only sigh.

"Do you have practice today?" Blythe asked.

"No." He said. "Coach is out sick."

Blythe smiled.

"Then I am taking you out!" She said. "We are going to celebrate this bit of good news no matter what decision you make!"

Greg chuckled.

"Unless you had other plans?" Blythe asked.

"No, no other plans." He answered. "Let me just get my homework."

"Okay!" Blythe said. "I'll be right here."

Greg, before his mother's last minute plan, was actually was going to go see if Lisa wanted some company during her walk home from school, but he decided that today would be better well spent with his mother instead.

Greg thought about his relationship with Lisa as he headed into the classroom and presented the teacher his note.

He and Lisa had been out on a few casual dates to the movies or a sport's game with a kiss here and there, but Lisa had a bit of clinginess that Greg liked to avoid. She would often get huffy when Greg honestly just wanted to be left alone. She always wanted to model him into someone he was not. He liked sports and played them in school, but he did it for just the mere love of the sport and the adrenaline rush, not the hopes he would get a letter jacket and parade around with her on his arm. He liked to learn, but he didn't want to join some science club, compete in debates, or become class president. Hell then, if he was going to be some bad boy, then at least play the part of the bad boy with the good girl! But Greg honestly, just couldn't keep his mouth shut causing him to get in trouble, but that was more with his teachers than his classmates. He'd rather argue about important things, like why they were they learning this crap, instead of giving wedgies to the class outcasts. Not that he didn't try to weasel out some lunch money once in awhile from them, but that was when John House had banned Greg from eating over a period of twelve hours.

Bottom line, Lisa wanted him to become some label that didn't involve the word "weird." It didn't help his image and sure didn't help hers. Quite honestly, he was getting a bit tired of her constant nit-picking.

But all of that was forgotten as Greg made a detour to his locker got his books, and ran down the hall to meet his mother, the one person who accepted him for who he was.

* * *

><p>Greg and his mother spent the afternoon in town. Blythe took Greg to the bookstore and bought him a few books he had been wanting for awhile and then she treated him to some cake at a nearby diner. They got home just before five and saw that James was outside on his front lawn across the street while his mother and David were cleaning up the yard a bit from the autumn leaves that had littered the grass. Daniel was sitting on a blanket next to Hannah amusing himself with some large blocks.<p>

"GREG!" James yelled happily when he saw Greg get out of the car. "Come over!"

Greg rolled his eyes and was about to refuse, but Blythe gave him a look.

"Oh go see him for a bit." Blythe said getting out of the car. "Or you help me chop the onions for dinner, your choice."

Onion chopping was never Greg's favorite dinner time chore as he could never keep his eyes from stinging and watering. So with reluctance he sauntered across the street to the Wilson's where James ran to greet him.

"Hi Gregory." The boy said happily.

"Hey." Greg said tiredly. "Why did you call me over here?"

"I gotta show you something!" James said. "It's in the house, let me go get it."

The boy ran off happily while Hannah approached.

"Hello Gregory!" She said smiling. "How is school going for you?"

"It's alright." He said.

"I can imagine how busy you are being in high school." Hannah said. "It is a wonderful time of change in your life now. I bet you are already making great memories!"

"Trying." Greg said. "It's not that great."

Hannah laughed.

"Well, I'll admit the workload was never fun, but the friends and experiences you have do truly last a lifetime."

Greg shrugged just as James can running outside.

"Look Greg!" He said happily handing him a piece of paper. It was a sheet of simple addition and subtraction questions with a little star sticker on the top of it.

"I got a gold star for getting all the questions right!" James said happily.

"Huh, good job." House said looking down at the paper. He had a feeling that this was not a typical kindergarten worksheet, but rather work for a child at least a year or two older than James. Greg wondered if James was also being considered for some kid genius program.

"Do you get gold stars in school?"

Greg snorted.

"Sort of."

"I do arts and crafts too!" James said. "We are making leaf colleges."

"Collages Jimmy!" David corrected passing by him with an arm load of sticks.

"That's what I said!" James yelled. "Colleges."

David rolled his eyes while Greg mentally slapped himself.

"We go outside and pick up lots of leaves that fell off the trees! Then we brought them inside and glued them to paper! Mine has lots of red leaves! Mrs. Burnam said red is a nice color, but that I should add other leaves too, so I got some yellow and orange ones. I even found a few green ones! I would have brought mine home to show you, but the glue has to dry overnight and then Mrs. Burnam wants to put them on our bulletin board."

Okay, Greg was now officially bored.

"Uh huh." He said. "Well good job on the math! I gotta get home and get started on my homework!"

"Oh just before you go Gregory!" Hannah said. "I have something for you if you will come with me please? David can you gather up my gardening supplies and put them in the garage? James you go watch Daniel and make sure he doesn't get off his blanket. Mommy just has to have a grown up talk with Gregory."

"But I am big too!" James whined. "I want to come!"

"It's fine Jimmy." Greg said. "Just watch your brother. It's really boring stuff anyway."

James pouted, but went over to his brother anyway.

Hannah whispered a thank you as they walked inside. Greg followed her to the kitchen where she pulled out a plate she had wrapped in plastic.

"I hope you like sweet things." She said unwrapping the plate and showing him the contents. "These are macaroons. It's a kosher soft cookie of sorts. I had some ingredients left over from Rosh Hashanah that I decided to finish up today. It's a thank you present to you for being so kind to James. I was afraid that James would not like living here, but when he met you all of that seemed to vanish."

"He never seemed that way to me." House said. "He's all happy from the get go."

Hannah frowned.

"Believe it or not he was very sad when he found out we were moving. We have lived in different places before while my husband was getting his career on track, but Jimmy was just a baby during those times. This was his first time moving where he can actually understand the change. He had to leave a best friend, his room, and familiar surroundings behind, and well, that made James often moody and in tears. He spent most of the ride up here asleep because he had spent the night before crying. Lee, myself, and even David took turns trying to settle him down."

"Well he had me fooled." Greg said.

Hannah smiled.

"But for some reason, he sees you as someone who makes him happy." Hannah said. "And wants to make you happy too!"

"Can't imagine why." House said. "He should be hanging around kids his own age, not guys like me."

Hannah put her hand on Greg's shoulder.

"I do want James to make friends in school, but I am glad he sees you as a friend as well. You are very patient with him and you make him smile. He talks about you constantly and loves it when you come see him, even if it's just for a moment. I think it's difficult for James being the middle child. Don't misunderstand, his father and I love him unconditionally, but we can't give him our complete and full attention every minute of every day. David is a great big brother, but has his own life that is slowly starting to shape. And Daniel is just a baby that James can't really communicate with yet."

"And for someone Jimmy's age." Greg said. "He can't understand that the world doesn't revolve around him and that gets him upset."

Hannah raised her eyebrows and Greg thought he might have stuck his foot in his mouth.

"That's a very good observation Greg." Hannah said with all sincerity. "And yes, that's right. Lee and I have said it dozens of times, Jimmy is quite smart, but he is still a child and doesn't have a firm grasp on life just yet. But you help him with that process."

"I do?"

"Yes, because you help him understand." Hannah said. "You don't cater to his every whim. You have a way of sending the message through like telling him you have homework so you can't play at that moment or that you have to talk boring stuff with me, just so he is not interrupting our conversation. James will get upset for a moment, but still obey. Not many people can do that with a child, even their own parents."

Hannah smiled and extended the plate to Greg.

"Which is why you definitely earned these." She said. "And my heartfelt thanks."

Greg felt a blush creep into his tan cheeks as he took a cookie from the plate and popped it into his mouth. His tongue nearly danced from the delicious sensation

"Wow!" He said his eyes widening. "These are really good!"

"My mother's recipe." Hannah said. "But the chocolate is my personal touch. Now don't you go eating them all! I don't want you spoiling your dinner!"

Greg nodded, but still snuck another anyway making Hannah chuckle.

"Now get on home." She said. "And say hello to your mother for me!"

"I will." He said walking out of the room. "And, you know, um…thanks Mrs. Wilson."

Hannah smiled.

"No, thank you Gregory." She said.

* * *

><p>Gregory walked out of the house, sneaking one more macaroon into his mouth when James ran up to him.<p>

"Mom said those were for you!" Jimmy said. "Do you like them?"

Greg nodded.

"Mommy and bubbie sometimes let me help make macaroons!" James said proudly. "Maybe they will let you help too and we can make them together!"

This was one of the rare occasions Greg did something out of the ordinary.

"You know." He said to Jimmy with no hint of sarcasm or rudeness in his voice. "I think I would enjoy that!"


	6. Chapter 6

The last few months of the year came and went in a blur. When he wasn't shuttling himself back and forth from the high school to the university, Greg was busy out on the lacrosse field indeed proving to be a powerful player. His teammates would forget he was the weird, moody, smart kid and focus on his moves waiting for him to pass to them or waiting to pass to him so he could make a winning goal. By the time the season ended, Greg's team had won the championship against a tough rival school. While the team had celebrated strongly, it touched Greg more when his father came to the game and then gave him a strong pat on the back and an "atta boy" when they won. Maybe it was a façade, who really knew, but for Greg it meant a lot.

James too was also busy, even for a kindergartener. Greg's assumption had been right that James indeed had been tested and now was enrolled in a special after school program for gifted children James's age. He had stunned his teacher when she found him reading aloud to some of his classmates during playtime. It wasn't the reading aloud part that stunned her so much as it was the fact that he was reading Charlotte's Web. When they started learning how to write, James saw it as no hard feat, quickly figuring out how to write his full name, the alphabet and simple words within a few weeks. He had no problems with shapes, colors, numbers, any lesson the Mrs. Burnam started, James could tackle with hardly a need for aid. Personality wise, he was a teacher's dream. Polite and obedient, a joy to educate. To the other students, James was a good playmate. He liked recess where he could climb the monkey bars and dig in the sand on the playground. He shared his toys and never got into a fight.

"I rarely get students like this one!" Mrs. Burnam had said to Mr. and Mrs. Wilson in a parent meeting. "He excels in everything I put in front of him! And not only that, he is such a sweet little boy! You both have done such a marvelous job, how did you do it!"

Lee smiled.

"We just are regular parents like anyone else." He said. "We read to our boys, spend time with them, and try to answer their questions, but for some reason they just seem to go further with it."

"They always want to know more." Hannah responded. "And they always like figuring out how things work and solving problems. We just try to help them as best we can."

"Well you have done a wonderful job and that help is definitely something this school would like to be a part of. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, we have an after school program for children like James who display remarkable aptitude. We slowly integrate them into subjects they would be tackling in higher grades. I would like to see James a part of that program. If all goes well, you can easily expect James to be skipping grade 1 right into grade 2 by next year! If he continues to thrive the way he is, the sky is the limit. He could be in college before he is old enough to drive! His future career could make him a candidate for the Nobel Peace Prize! We would love to give him that start, will you let us?"

How could Mr. and Mrs. Wilson say no to that?

* * *

><p>By the time December rolled in, James and Greg were both thriving in their new environments. Greg had taken a liking to being on the college campus. The professors gave him the freedom he craved to finally be himself and have an opinion while also tackling subjects that exercised his ever busy mind. Many of the professors were more liberal in their teachings and enjoyed this high school wiz kid wanting to know the intricacies of the human brain to what made Adolf Hitler such a maniac. No one sugar coated things, it was raw, pure unadulterated knowledge and Greg loved it. And the hot college girls were not that bad either.<p>

For James, life was pretty sugar coated, but that was expected for a young boy. Every day after school he went to see Mr. McMurphy who would sit him down with a few other equally gifted young children and teach them all sorts of fun things, like parts of flowers, how the president became a president, and how numbers could not only be added and subtracted, but also multiplied and divided. James was the youngest in the class and McMurphy wondered if the work would be too hard for him, but James easily proved him wrong.

For the first time in Greg's life, things seemed so much brighter, and for James, the world was full of so many great things.

* * *

><p>The week before Christmas, the first snowfall of the season blew in with an unrelenting force. Greg had been in the middle of Spanish Class when it was announced over the loud speaker that the school would be dismissed early for the day due to the weather. Of course, the whole school went up into cheers and immediately the students were out the doors, including Greg who began walking home alone. He and Lisa were on no speaking terms at the moment after he decided that attending a Friday night scientific seminar at the college was more important than going on a date. He had his work cut out for him and Lisa, while quite impressed with his abilities, didn't like how it interfered in their social life.<p>

Greg sighed as he kicked some snow on the sidewalk. Girls could be so complicated. He truly did like her, but he hated having to juggle his life to make her happy. Finally, for the first time, he felt the world opening up to him and not pushing him aside, or worse, pushing him down. He didn't want to let that go.

"Gregory!" A voice called out to him interrupting his thoughts. He turned to see his mother pull up in the sedan.

"Mom." Greg said, thinking the school had called and she wanted to give him a ride.

"Hi Greg!" Another voice said happily and Greg saw that James was sitting in the backseat.

"Wilson?" Greg said aloud.

"I get to play at your house today!" James said with glee.

"What?"

"That's right." Blythe said with a smile. "The hospital Mr. Wilson works at is short staffed because of the flu, so Mrs. Wilson was asked if she could lend a hand. She called and asked if we wouldn't mind watching James while she worked! I just picked him up from school, but I have to run to the grocery store, would you mind taking him home? I'd rather he'd be somewhere warm instead of running through the busy store with me."

Greg groaned. What he was hoping to be a nice warm night of peace was now going to be a kiddie parade.

"Aw mom do I have to?" Greg asked.

"Do you want your allowance this week?"

"Ugh."

"Good."

James unbuckled his seatbelt and let him climb out of the sedan where he quickly went to meet Greg.

"Now get going you two!" Blythe said. "I won't be long!"

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Greg said with James at his side.

* * *

><p>The walk home was uneventful, though Greg had to laugh because James looked like he was ready to hike the Himalayas and not walk through a typical snowstorm.<p>

"I'm surprised you can even walk in all that stuff you are wearing." He said.

"Mommy just wanted to make sure I was warm, so I don't get sick!" James said as he toddled along. "I love the snow! Let's make a snowman when we get to your house!"

"Wilson, it's nearly below zero out here." Greg said. "The only thing I am making is hot chocolate."

"Ya hot chocolate! I love hot chocolate with marshmallows! Lots of them!" He said. "And its not below zero, the weatherman on the radio said it's going to be twenty degrees today!"

"Well it feels like below zero!" Greg said annoyed already. "Come on."

They reached Greg's house where it was already getting covered in white. Instead of walking into the house though, he paused.

"Why'd you stop Greg?" James asked.

"Shh." Greg said. James stopped talking and heard the faint noise of music coming from the house. He looked up to see Greg's eyes widen and a smile break out onto his face.

"Someone's singing." James said.

"YES!" Greg said happily and immediately made a run for the house. James ran as fast as his little legs could to catch up to his friend. Greg barely had kicked off his snowy boots when he sprinted into the kitchen.

James followed him to the kitchen where Greg had stopped. Inside was a short, thin woman with silver hair, humming to the music that was coming from the record player in the living room. She was pulling something from the oven.

"Oma!" Greg yelled happily.

The woman turned, a large smile spread across her face.

"Gregory!" She said happily quickly removing her oven mitts and extending her arms. Greg immediately raced over and embraced the woman.

"Oh look at you!" She said joyfully. "My goodness you are so tall! I barely recognize you!"

"Oma, when did you get in?" Greg asked. "No one told me you were coming!"

"Your mother and I wanted to surprise you!" She said. "I took an early morning train and got here just before noon as the snow started coming down. Your mother picked me up."

"Are you here for Christmas?" Greg asked.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" She said.

Greg was grinning widely and James didn't think Greg could smile that way. The woman looked over to see James standing in the doorway of the kitchen covered in now melting snow.

"Oh and is this your little friend your mother told me about?" She said. "Come here sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah that's Wilson." Greg said then looked at the tray on the stove. "You made chocolate chip, macademia nut cookies, my favorite!"

"That just came out of the oven!" The woman said. "Leave them be for a few minutes to cool!"

James meanwhile felt a bit timid.

"Aw, don't be shy dear." She said. "Here, let's get you out of that wet jacket."

The kindly woman led James to a guest bathroom where she helped him out of his snow gear and laid them in the tub to dry.

"There now." She said smoothing his hair of static cling from his hat. "My, my such a handsome boy you are, just like my Gregory! Now, he said your name is Wilson?"

"That's my last name, my first name is James!" He said.

The older woman smiled.

"Well, it is nice to meet you James." She said. "My name is Louisa, but you can call me Oma! I am Greg's grandma!"

"Oh like my bubbie!" James said. "She's my grandma, but bubbie is what I call her!"

"Yes that's right!" Oma said. "Now, how would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please!"

"Well let's go to the kitchen!" She said. "I also have some cookies, but we gotta get to them before Greg eats them all.

She took James's hand and led him to the kitchen where low and behold Greg had already taken some cookies off the tray and was munching happily over the sink.

"Gregory House!" She scolded. Greg nearly choked on his cookie. "I told you to wait for those cookies!"

"I did wait!" Greg said his mouth full of cookie. They are cooled down enough!"

Oma rolled her eyes.

"Go sit down at the table and I'll get you your cocoa." She said. "You too James go have a seat and I'll get you a plate."

James climbed into a chair next to Greg, but Greg kept getting up to sneak more cookies before his Oma could plate them.

"Will you get out of there?" Oma said smacking his wrist playfully as Greg swiped another cookie, but she was laughing as she wrapped her arm around her grandson and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Greg put his arm around her and was all smiles.

"Oh I missed you!" She said. "And I am so proud of you! Taking college courses at fourteen, I am sure Opa is just as overjoyed from heaven."

"If there is such a place."

"Cynical as always." Louisa said sighing as she poured the hot chocolate. "Just like he was. Now please go sit down! I am sure James would like some company!"

She brought James's snack over to him just as Greg took a seat next to him.

"Thank you!" He said and dug in.

"My pleasure." Oma said. She then looked at the wall clock.

"Hmm, I should wake the baby up from his nap." She said. "I'll be right back boys."

"Baby, what baby?" Greg asked.

"Mrs. Wilson needed someone to watch both of her little boys." Oma said from the other room. "Her oldest is sleeping over a friends house. Your mother and I were glad to oblige."

Louisa came in with a cranky David on her hip. His red eyes and nose said that he had been crying.

"He was so upset when his mother left." Louisa said. "But I think he's settled down now."

"Danny doesn't like being away from mommy." James said. "He cries when she goes."

"He seemed to like it though when I turned on my music." Oma said. "It settled him down."

She looked over at James.

"I'll tell you something." She said. "I used to do that with Gregory when he was a baby and would cry!"

"Really?" James said in fascination.

"I'd play that record you hear right now and Gregory would be all smiles again."

Greg just chuckled.

"Still playing the Billie Holiday tunes, huh Oma?"

"The blues sometimes makes for great lullabies." She said with a wink. "Think you can play me some on the piano later?"

"You have a piano!" James said. "Wow!"

"I just goof around." Greg said.

"If you call playing songs by heart, goofing around!" Oma said with a smile. "I really wish you'd join band in school, you'd do so well."

"They just play marching tunes and old stuff." Greg said. "That's not the kind of music I want to play."

"Well regardless, you better play for me while I am here young man!" She said.

"So long as it doesn't bother dad." Greg said quietly. John didn't mind Greg indulging in musical hobbies, but he didn't like it when he wanted peace and quiet.

"Well, I am sure he'll be on the base for awhile." Oma said as she broke bits of cookie for David to nibble on. "Knowing this storm, people need all the help they can get."

"Hope so." Greg whispered.

* * *

><p>After their snack, Louisa took them to the living room to watch a little television. Greg and James sat on the floor while David was placed in an old playpen of Greg's and was now amusing himself with some toys. Blythe came home a few minutes later with a few bags from the grocery store.<p>

"I can smell those cookies Oma made!" Blythe said with a smile. "Should I assume you ate all of them?"

"Hey Jimmy helped!"

"They were yummy!" James said.

"Mom, I wish you had waited until after dinner to give them those cookies." Blythe said as Greg helped her with the bags. "I don't want them eating too much junk."

"Oma's cookies are not junk!" Greg said jokingly as he peeked in the bags. "They are good for you!"

Blythe glared.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"They have nuts in them!" James chimed in. "Mr. McMurphy told me that they give you energy!"

"Oh he is just as bright as Gregory was at his age!" Louisa said giving James a little pat on the cheek. "Remember Blythe?"

Her daughter grinned at the memories of her little boy who was now taller than she was and digging through the grocery bags.

"I sure do." She said. "Do you remember when we all thought we lost Sadie?

"Oh no." Greg whined. He knew what was coming.

"Yes!" Oma said then she looked down at James who had been sitting on the floor. "When Greg was about your age, he and his mom came to visit me for a few weeks in the summer in Maine. I live on a farm you see and have a great big barn!"

"You do?"

"Yes indeed." Oma said as she settled . "Well I had this cat named Sadie who Greg loved to play with! Sadie I had gotten from a friend who moved away and whenever Greg visited he and Sadie would always be together! But one day before Greg and his mother came to visit, Sadie had disappeared!"

James gasped while Greg rolled his eyes.

"I for the life of me couldn't find her anywhere!" Louisa said as she wrapped Daniel in a blanket. "Even Greg's Opa, that's his grandfather, looked all over, but no Sadie anywhere."

"Of course Greg thought Sadie had not really gone away!" Oma said. "He believed that she was just playing Hide and Go Seek with him.

"What did you do Greg?" James asked as the teen came into the room and flopped down next to his Oma.

"I just looked for her is all."

"Is all?" Blythe yelled from the kitchen. "You nearly tore every place you looked apart! Even places we hadn't thought of finding."

"And you still couldn't find her?" James asked Greg with big inquiring brown eyes.

"Nope."

"Were you really sad?"

"Oh he was crying like you wouldn't believe!" Oma said. "And with good reason, Sadie and he were like two peas in a pod."

"Ommaaa." Greg groaned.

"You were!" Louisa said. "And my goodness did you give me a shock that night!"

She looked back down at James.

"It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get some warm milk! Just as I got to the kitchen did Greg's mother come running down the stairs all worried."

"I had gone to make sure Greg was sleeping." Blythe interjected taking a seat in a nearby recliner. "But he was gone! Oma, Opa, and I looked all over the house, but he was nowhere to be found."

Once again James gasped while Greg pretended not to care.

"We were ready to call the police when Opa noticed a light coming from the barn. He went in to see to make sure everything was all right."

"Was it?"

Blythe smiled.

"More than all right." She said. "Tucked away in a far corner of the barn where a few rolls of hay were kept was not only Greg asleep, but right next to him was Sadie, and four kittens."

"YOU FOUND SADIE!" James shouted with glee.

"Yeah, yeah." Greg said.

"Don't say yeah, yeah, young man!" Oma said. "Tell the boy what you did."

"I just looked in the barn." Greg answered. "I couldn't sleep so I thought, hey why not check to see if Sadie was hiding in there. Maybe she had just crawled into something and couldn't get out. So I took a lantern and went to look. It was in such an cramped spot no one would have looked. I found Sadie with her kittens."

"Sadie had babies." Blythe said. "And Greg stayed with her."

"Even stealing some milk from one of our cows to feed her!" Oma added. "He thought Sadie was getting hungry herself, so he took some just like his Opa showed him. Of course, it was very late at night and Greg fell asleep in the barn right next to her."

"And nearly scared me out of my wits!" Blythe said. "Such a little sneak!"

"Greg is the best!" James cheered.

"I've got an idea." Blythe said with a grin. She got up and went to one of the bookshelves.

"Oh no, mom please!" Greg begged. "Anything but that!"

"James, would you like to see pictures of Greg when he was a little baby?" She asked returning to the couch.

"No he doesn't!" Greg practically yelled.

James nodded happily. Blythe motioned him to the couch and lifted him onto her lap. Opening the photo album she turned to the first page. It was a picture of a little round baby, asleep in a bassinette.

"Now this is Greg just a few days old." Blythe said with a smile. "I had brought him home from the hospital and Opa took a picture of him."

"He was in your tummy right?" James asked.

"Yes he was." Blythe said. "Just like you and your brothers were in your mommy's."

She turned the pages to a spread of pictures of baby Greg in the arms of adults, asleep, and to Greg's dismay, the bathtub, or just lying around with not even a diaper on.

"Mom!" Greg yelled. "Don't show that!"

"Oh you had just the cutest little bottom!" Oma said looking at the pictures. James meanwhile was giggling.

The next few pages showed Greg as he grew from infant to toddler.

"This is Greg with his Opa." Blythe said showing James a picture of an older man holding a smiling toddler Gregory on his shoulder.

"His grandpa." Oma said. "He loved Gregory so. Why when Opa and I found out Greg was born, he and I barely even packed before we were out driving all night just to see our new grandson!"

Oma turned back to Greg and patted his hand.

"When your Opa first got to hold you, the first thing he said was _'this baby is going to be a strong, good man, I know it. I can see it in his eyes.'_"

Greg smiled.

"You tell me that story all the time Oma."

"Because it's the truth." She said.

"You have other grandkids you know."

Oma knew Gregory thought low of himself and just like Blythe she hated that. True, she was a grandmother to more than just Gregory, but she knew that out of all of her grandchildren, Gregory had the toughest time. He was the son of a strict, brute, of a military man, who she wished her daughter had never married. Forced to go over a year at a time without seeing her daughter or grandchild because of said husband's profession, and then deal with his overbearing attitude when she and her husband Ben did visit. It was when they saw the bruises and the fear in their grandson's eyes did they realize the true instability of John House. But due to their daughter's urging, they kept out of it. But as the years passed, patience was becoming less of a virtue and they in their own ways made it known to John House.

* * *

><p>The final kicker had been when the man showed up in his ceremonial Marine uniform to Ben's funeral rather than just a simple black suit. Apparently, John House felt it was more important that he'd show off his medals rather than honor the loss of his father in law. It wouldn't have been a problem if the man wasn't such a narcissist. He was wearing his uniform as an excuse to be the center of attention in a room full of country folks who had just come to mourn a dear friend and family member. He didn't wear it because it was something Ben would have liked, he wore it for himself.<p>

It had been worse afterwards when Oma had caught him yelling at eight year old Greg for crying at the funeral. He was the son of a Marine and Greg had embarrassed him. Sons of Marines don't cry at funerals for old farmers like Ben Adams. He was just about to give Greg "something to cry about" when she stepped in.

"Lay one finger on him." She said. "And I'll make sure that you leave this home in a coroners van, John House. Don't underestimate me just because Ben isn't here anymore."

Before John could do anything Louisa took Greg to her room where she held him close, tried to soothe, and then cried with him. Afterwards, Greg had fallen asleep in her arms and Louisa felt newfound emotions. She knew she couldn't protect her grandson all the time, but when she was around she'd do everything she could to keep him safe. It was a promise she and Ben had made a long time ago. In honor of her husband and for the love of their daughter and grandson, she would keep that promise alive. It was what Ben would have wanted.

* * *

><p>She came out of her memory just as Blythe turned another page.<p>

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to a picture of another man standing next to toddler Greg.

"That's Greg's father." Blythe said.

Greg's eyes darkened just then.

"He's in the army!" James asked.

"The Marines." Blythe said.

"Are you going to be a Marine when you grow up Greg?"

Greg looked at James with a bit of fire in his ice blue eyes.

"No way in hell." Greg said aloud.

"Gregory, language!" Blythe scolded. But could see the anger and bit of fear in her son's eyes. She quickly composed herself and went back to showing James pictures of little Greg.

Oma, meanwhile, just wrapped her arm around Gregory.

"Don't you worry." She whispered to him. "I can honestly tell you that you are nothing like him. If anything you remind me of your dear, kind Opa."


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of crunching snow and the loud, angry slam of a door knocked a happy group of people out of their reverie. In walked John House, red in the face and fuming.

"Gregory!" He yelled. "Where the hell are you?"

Greg emerged from the kitchen and stood at attention.

"Yes sir." He said.

The tall man approached his son and nearly breathed down at him like an angry bull.

Why isn't that driveway shoveled? You wanted me to break my neck out there?"

Greg was shaking slightly.

"No sir." He said quietly.

John wasted no time in grabbing his shirt collar.

"You lying, lazy, good for nothing!" He said aloud shoving his son toward the door. "Get to work!"

"Oh John!" A voice interrupted. "So good to see you."

John House froze when he heard the older voice with sweetness mixed with a bit of malice.

"Louisa." John said quietly.

"Why Gregory here was helping me in the kitchen." She said. "Your shelves are so high I can barely reach them. Thank goodness he is tall like his grandfather, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Why you must be hungry!" She said gently prying Greg from his father's steel iron grip. "Get warm and I'll fix you a nice plate. Gregory your mother could use some assistance in the kitchen."

Greg wasted no time in running back to the kitchen where a nervous Blythe was trying hard to calm down a now frightened David on one arm while stroking an anxious James's hair with her other. The five year old was clinging to her pant leg.

"What's all that racket!" John asked annoyingly as he removed his snow covered clothes.

"We have some extra guests!" Louisa said. "Your neighbor's wife needed someone to watch her little boys while she went to work at the hospital. They are so sweet, it would be terrible if we made a bad impression, now don't you think?"

John nearly grumbled.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for the holidays." Louisa said taking his jacket. "You are back in America so I couldn't pass up a chance to see my daughter and grandson. My, how Gregory has grown, he's such a young man right now. The spitting image of his grandfather!"

John was about to stomp to the kitchen when Louisa grabbed his arm.

"If you think I have forgotten my promise to you, then you are very much mistaken." She whispered. "If I see you lay a hand on Greg or catch the slightest bruise on him, then I would suggest you sleep with one eye open. I did bring the rifle with me and have been using it quite a bit. You may be a military man, but I am still an excellent shot."

John shuddered internally.

* * *

><p>He would never forget after his father in law's funeral when he awoke in the middle of the night to Louisa sitting in the rocking chair by the bed, the rifle in her lap. There was a storm brewing outside with thunder and lightening crackling loudly.<p>

"Don't even bother calling for Blythe." She said. "She is in the guest room with Gregory downstairs. No one can hear you if you tried."

John said nothing as Louisa approached him putting the rifle inches from the middle of his forehead.

"God help me how tempted I am to pull this trigger." Louisa said. "Ben and I knew from day one what a mistake you were for coming into Blythe's life, but for the sake of her happiness we let it be. Then came this wonderful little grandson. Do you have any idea what it does to a grandparent to see their grandchild with bruises and cuts? The fear in the eyes that used to hold such joy and not be able to do a thing about it?

John couldn't speak.

"WELL DO YOU!"

John said nothing, but beads of sweat were beginning to run down his forehead.

"Of course you don't." Louisa said. "That would mean you have a heart."

John was doing his best to keep his breath in check. Louisa didn't look like a hysterical mourning widow or a frightened enemy soldier that he could easily subdue. No, her eyes and body language were cold and alert with such rage that instinct told him to stay put and be quiet.

"If I had my wish, I would take Blythe and Greg away from you." She said. "Somewhere you could never find them and they both could be happy. But I know I can't convince my daughter to do that. So I will leave you with this warning."

She put the gun to John's forehead and held it there.

"I can't protect my daughter and grandson all the time." She said. "But don't think I am afraid to go to jail for murder. I am an old woman and my life has been fruitful. I had to bury the man I loved for forty years today and I am willing to spend the rest of my days in a cell until the day I am reunited with him again. I can easily pull this trigger John House and not regret seeing your brains splattered on my headboard or sheets if that means Gregory can be happy. And don't think you can escape me. Even if you bar Blythe from ever seeing me I will just hunt you down like the cowardly dog of a man you are and kill you on the spot. My father and Ben taught me quite well."

She pressed the barrel of the rifle further into his head that John could feel it start to mark his skin.

"So you have a choice." Louisa whispered. "Whenever I am around, you keep your stinking hands off my grandson or I kill you, right here, right now. What will it be John?"

John could hardly control himself as fear began creeping bit by bit into him. He felt his underwear become wet and realized he had just wet himself. Louisa's finger was squeezing the trigger and inching closer and closer to expelling the bullets.

"Fine Louisa." He said. "I'll…I'll do...do as you say."

Louisa chuckled maliciously.

"Sweet words." She said. "But don't think you can be sly with me. You can't hide from me John. You never have and never will."

She slowly removed the gun from his forehead and went to the door.

"Good night." She said quietly and left leaving John House in a state of fear, sweat, and urine soaked pants and sheets.

* * *

><p>Now he stood 7 years later looking at the woman who made that threat, though feeble as she seemed, was unwavering in her threat and anger, John knew he had no choice and walked into the kitchen much more calmly.<p>

* * *

><p>Throughout dinner Louisa kept everything light and happy. John was none too pleased about his mother in law and now the two Jew boys at his dinner table, but made sure to keep his mouth shut by eating.<p>

"How wonderful it is to have a baby in the house!" Louisa said watching her daughter clean Daniel's now food covered face. "Do you like being a big brother James?"

James nodded happily.

"I help mommy all the time!" He said. "Even with messy diapers! Danny likes it when I hold him on my lap!"

"My goodness such a big boy thing to do!" She exclaimed. "I remember Gregory would help his grandfather clean up after the horses and milk the cows when he was just your height! He loved helping on the farm."

"Did you have a lot ducks?" James asked. "I like feeding ducks!"

"We had a few that would drop by in the Spring!" Oma said as she served James some more potatoes. "Greg liked to feed them, though one got a bit feisty and nipped his finger!"

Blythe started giggling.

"Oh I remember that." She said. "Poor Gregory he started crying, but then chased after the duck because he was so angry. He ran so fast I didn't even get a chance to look at his finger. Then he slipped and fell into the shallow end of the pond!"

"Oh man." Greg said aloud.

"He was a mess!" Louisa said laughing uproariously. "All tears and covered in grass and mud. When we brought you back to the house, Opa came out, scooped you up and hosed you off before we put you in the bathtub."

"Afterwards Opa cheered me up by making ice cream." Greg said with a smile. "With that churn."

"I still have it." Oma said.

"YOU MADE ICE CREAM!" James said happily. "Did you make chocolate?"

"Oh chocolate, strawberry, any flavor we could think of!" Blythe said. "And he'd make loads of it when Greg visited. Those two could polish off the whole barrel if left to it."

"Spoiled the brat rotten is what he did." John uttered, but loud enough for Greg and Louisa to hear causing Greg to frown while Louisa glared through a tight smile.

"Grandfathers love their grandchildren and grandchildren love their grandfathers." She said. "And Greg loved working with Opa. That boy would be up at dawn just as Ben was waking up to see what he could do! He'd be on the tractor with Greg in his lap steering or they'd be in the barn sweeping up hay. If the weather was right they'd go fishing! Greg once caught a fish that was nearly as big as he was. Opa was so proud! We didn't know whether to cook it or keep it!"

"Thank heaven for snapshots!" Blythe said. "We took a picture of Greg with the fish and then fried it up. And it was quite big, it took me forever to get the smell out of Greg's clothes! I think I ended up giving you extra strong baths, but the it still lingered!"

"Explains why Sadie was overly affectionate that summer." Greg said taking a bite of meatloaf.

"I want to see the picture!" Jimmy said excitedly.

"Well after dinner we'll go look for it!" Blythe exclaimed. "It's in one of the albums somewhere!"

"And Greg will play his piano for us, won't you Greg?" Louisa asked.

"I would like some peace and quiet." John growled. "It's been a long day."

"That's why houses have doors." Louisa said with a smile taking his now empty plate. "I am sure your bedroom has one or doesn't your den have an old television set if you are missing some program?"

John sneered and left the kitchen while Blythe began clearing the table. Louisa looked over at Greg and James and gave them a wink. James looked over at Greg who was smiling.

* * *

><p>Just as the rest of the group made themselves comfortable in the living room did the phone ring. Blythe went to get it. Oma meanwhile hunted for the album containing the picture of Greg with the giant fish. Blythe reappeared moments later.<p>

"Well it appears that this visit has become a sleepover!" She said. "James and Daniel are going to be spending the night!"

"Everything alright with their mother and father I hope?" Louisa asked. Blythe nodded.

"The hospital is just overrun by patients and the snow is not letting up!" Blythe said. "They don't see getting out of the hospital until sometime tomorrow morning!"

"YAY I GET TO SLEEPOVER!" James said excitedly.

"Where are they going to sleep?" Greg asked. "Oma's got the guest room."

Blythe thought for a moment.

"Well, James can stay in your room Greg and David.."

"Can bunk with me!" Louisa interjected.

"Really mom?" Blythe asked. "I mean I can stay in the den or on the couch with the baby here."

"Nonsense." Louisa asked. "I watch my neighbor's little ones all the time and you are not spending the night in some chilly den or a lumpy couch. I'll take the baby and no more arguments."

Greg meanwhile had a bit of a concern.

"You mean Jimmy's gonna sleep in my bed?" Greg asked.

"Well I am not having a five year old sleep on the floor!" Blythe said indignantly. "He could easily catch a cold."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Well, you can share the bed with him, your sleeping bag, or the couch."

Greg glared at Jimmy who was bouncing up and down happily.

"You better not wet my bed." Greg said annoyingly.

"GREGORY!" Both women scolded.

* * *

><p>The evening passed with Greg playing on the piano with Jimmy sitting next to him on the bench while Blythe and Louisa watched with Danny dozing off in the old playpen. Afterwards Greg and Blythe went hunting in the garage for the old crib baby Greg slept with. After it was thoroughly cleaned and made up, Danny was bathed and readied for bed. Greg played a lullaby on the piano that lulled the baby to sleep. Soon, Jimmy was beginning to yawn.<p>

"Well, looks somebody else has a case of the sleepies." Louisa said. Blythe scooped the little boy up.

"'M not sleepy." James said rubbing his eyes. "I want to stay up with Greg."

"Gregory take James to your room and get him ready for bed." Blythe said. "There's an old t-shirt of yours on your bed he can change into and there is a toothbrush for him in the bathroom."

"Why me?" Greg said. "I'm not going to sleep yet."

"I want Greg." Jimmy mumbled.

Blythe smiled and she handed Greg the boy.

"Go on up Gregory." Oma said. "Then when James is settled you can come see me in my room."

Greg just rolled his eyes and carried the dozing Jimmy up the stairs.

After making sure Jimmy brushed his teeth Greg took Jimmy to his room to get ready for bed. The boy perked up a little while and looked around Greg's room with curious eyes.

"You have a lot of books like me!" He said.

"Yup." Greg said as he helped James change.

"And you got cars too!" James exclaimed staring at the models on the desk and nightstands. "Can we play with them?"

"They are not for playing." Greg said. "You build them."

"But why can't you play with them after you build them?"

"Because they'll break, now put the shirt on!"

James held his arms up to the sky indicating that Greg was supposed to help him. Greg just sighed and pulled the shirt onto the boy.

"There." He said. "Go to sleep Wilson."

"But I am not tired!"

"You were just falling asleep in the living room, you are tired." Greg said.

"No I'm not!" James said sitting up on the bed. "Oma is a lot of fun, just like bubbie!"

Greg smiled lightly.

"Yeah she is." Greg said deciding to get comfortable himself.

"I don't get to see bubbie a lot." James said. "But when she and zayde come to visit we play all the time! We made a tent in the living room and pretended to camp! Did you ever do that with Oma?"

Greg pulled on his pajama pants.

"Actually Opa took me camping for real." Greg said. "We pitched a tent outside and built a fire. We cooked over the fire and the next morning we went fishing."

"Did you see the sun come up?"

Greg smiled remembering the beautiful sunrise his grandfather made he wouldn't miss.

"He took me to the edge of the lake nearby just before it rose." Greg said. "The sky was really dark blue and then when the sun rose, it changed colors from blue to red to pink. It was really nice."

"Maybe we can go camping over the summer and watch the sunrise!" James said as Greg helped him under the covers. "And Oma and bubbie and zayde can come too!"

Greg just snorted.

"Whatever you say Jimmy." He said.

* * *

><p>When it seemed like James had finally fallen asleep Gregory snuck out to go see Oma. He gently knocked on her door.<p>

"Come in!" She said. Greg crept in to find his Oma sitting up in bed with curlers in her hair and reading a book. She put a finger to her lips then pointed to the baby asleep in the crib beside her bed. She moved over and patted the open space for Gregory to come and sit.

"Did you have a nice day?" She asked.

"Yeah." Greg whispered.

"I am so glad to see you." Oma said smiling and wrapping her arms around him. "And Jimmy is such a darling little boy. He is lucky to have you to look up to."

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Greg said.

"It is true no matter how much you think otherwise."

Greg smiled.

"So tell Oma, you have any girlfriends?"

Greg blushed.

"I had one." He said. "But she is kind of mad at me right now."

"Why is that?"

"I passed up a date with her to go to a lecture at the college." Greg said. "To be honest I liked the lecture more than going to the movies. I really like college work! It's different and the professors let me talk you know? They actually let me participate in a way that high school teachers give you detention for."

Louisa laughed.

"Not everyone is opened minded dear and we are forced to remain silent when we want to shout."

Greg scowled.

"I hate that."

"Me too." Louisa agreed. "Have you made any friends at the high school or the college?"

"Just the lacrosse guys, but those are only after meets and stuff." He said.

"After all the moves you have made with your parents, I can understand why you are so distant."

"Make friends, then leave them." Greg said. "I just don't want to keep doing that."

Oma kissed his forhead.

"You will find some good true friends." She said. "I can see that in Jimmy already!"

Greg made a face.

"Oma, he's a little kid!"

"But he will grow up and you may just have a friend for life." She said. "Don't lose touch with him Gregory, at least for now. Life is unpredictable, so when you can hold onto a bit of happiness and innocence, cherish it. Be there for Jimmy and be his friend."

Greg just shook his head while Oma just chuckled and hugged him.

"Greg?" A small voice whispered.

"And there he is again." Greg said flopping backwards on the bed.

"Oh Jimmy, come on in sweetheart!" Louisa said. James opened the door and walked inside.

"Greg wasn't in his room." Jimmy said as Oma leaned over to lift him onto the bed.

"He was just in here with me." She said as James crawled onto the edge. "Greg and I like to talk a lot, don't we? But let's be quiet so we don't wake your baby brother."

Greg said nothing.

"Can I talk too?"

Oma eyed him.

"Isn't it past your bedtime young man?"

Jimmy frowned.

"Yes, but is it past Greg's bedtime too?"

Oma chuckled.

"He really does remind me of you Gregory." She said. "So many questions."

"Too many questions!" Greg said as Jimmy crawled into the middle of the queen sized bed between he and Oma.

"Greg told me that he and Opa went camping!"

Oma smiled.

"Yes he did!" She said.

"I want to go camping too, daddy says we will over the summer."

"And I am sure you'll have a lot of fun!"

They two continued to chatter quietly while Greg moved onto his side towards Jimmy and Oma. Slowly he found himself drifting off to sleep to the sounds of their sweet voices, his mind creating a dream of wonderful times with his grandparents.

* * *

><p>When Blythe would wake early that morning, she would find Greg's bed empty. While at first she panicked, she felt her heart calm when she knew where they might be. Opening the door to the guest room she found a beautiful sight. Greg, Jimmy, and Oma asleep in the queen bed. Oma lay on her side with her arms draped over both boys while Jimmy was snuggled deeply into Greg where Greg's arm lay relaxed over the slumbering boy.<p>

Blythe smiled and closed the door. Breakfast could wait a bit longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** _A little late but like I said when I published a new chapter in "Life's Harsh and Sweet Lessons" Happy Chrismanukkawanzaa my loves!_

_Love,_

_Citrine_

* * *

><p>Greg awoke to a large pressure on his chest. He looked down to see a mop of brown hair, subtle breathing, and little arms clinging around him like Greg was his teddy bear.<p>

"Jeez Wilson." Greg mumbled as the little boy snuffled a little and burrowed further into him.

"Psst, Gregory." A voice whispered from the doorway. He looked to see his mother standing there. "Are you up?"

"Yeah."

"Breakfast is ready." She said. "Gently wake James up and I'll see you down there."

Greg rolled his eyes, but knew that there was no way to get sustenance if he didn't pry himself from the little spider first.

"Hey." Greg said nudging the boy. "Wake up kid."

James stirred and opened his sleepy brown eyes.

"Good morning." He said happily. "Is it still snowing outside?"

Greg turned over to the window and saw indeed snow was still falling.

"Yeah." He said. "Now get up, my mom's got breakfast on the table."

"Wow!" James said looking at the window with a grin and then threw back the covers.

Greg just rolled his eyes as James climbed down the large bed. He then remembered that he and James had fallen asleep listening to Oma's stories about Opa.

"I want to play outside with you in the snow today." James said staring out the glass.

"Don't count on it." Greg said annoyingly as he shivered. "Come on let's go."

James ran to him and the two went downstairs where Oma sat feeding Daniel and Blythe was cooking on the stove.

"Good morning boys!" Oma said joyfully when they got into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah!" James said. "It's still snowing outside!"

"I know!" Oma said as she pulled a seat out for James. Greg meanwhile sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

"Gregory, your father wants you to shovel the driveway before he gets home today." Blythe said over her shoulder.

"Of course." Greg said with a sigh.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson should be home sometime this afternoon." Blythe continued.

"Well you'll just have to be quick about shoveling that driveway so you and James can enjoy the snow." Oma said with a smile as she kissed her grandson good morning.

"I want to build a snowman with Greg!" James said happily as Blythe served him his breakfast of eggs and toast.

Greg just slumped.

"Can't I just go back to bed?" He whined.

* * *

><p>Right after breakfast Gregory set out on doing the driveway before his father came home. The weatherman had said the snow should start tapering off so with any luck he wouldn't have to redo it. James of course was right behind him, Oma having dressed him in his snowsuit as quickly as possible.<p>

"You might as well go back inside or play in the snow by yourself Wilson." Greg said tiredly as he pulled the garage door open. "I have work to do."

"I want to help!" James protested.

"There's only one shovel and I am not about to play Tom Sawyer." Greg said. He knew his mother and Oma would have a fit if he had James trying to shovel the driveway all by himself.

James pouted as Greg pulled out the shovel and began his task. He knew shoveling the driveway could take a long time and it meant that Greg might not be able to play with him. Looking in the garage he got an idea.

Greg meanwhile began to sweat even though the weather was frigid as he tossed another pile of snow to the side. He turned around to see James pulling a push broom down the driveway.

"What the heck are you doing?" Greg asked

"I'm helping." James said as he walked past him.

"Last time I looked that was not a shovel." Greg responded.

James trudged back up the driveway.

"But it still takes away the snow!" James said. "See!"

Greg looked and while it was tiny, there was a bit of a clear path from the garage where James started to the end of the driveway.

"Man you are one weird kid." Greg said aloud, but just went on to continue shoveling. He knew there was no stopping that boy. It was apparent that once he got an idea, James Wilson was going to follow through on it.

* * *

><p>It took a little over two hours, but the driveway was soon clear and the snowflakes had stopped. Standing at the end of the driveway Greg panted lightly while James's nose and cheeks were bright red. While Greg had done a majority of the shoveling, James's broom idea had helped a little.<p>

"All done!" He said happily.

"Yeah." Greg said.

"My goodness!" Oma's voice came through the kitchen window. "Look at that nice clean driveway!"

"I helped Greg!" James said proudly. "I used the broom!"

"Well you both did wonderfully!" She said. "Now come on inside you two, lunch is ready!"

After a good lunch of warm soup and milk, Greg wanted to do nothing more than curl up and read or watch TV. Blythe had went into the other room to put Danny down for a nap.

Oma had other ideas though when she saw Greg inching towards the couch.

"Oh no you don't young man!" She said. "You are going to help me decorate the house for Christmas!"

"But Oma, I'm tired!"

"I want to decorate!" James said. "Can I decorate?"

"Sure you can."

"He's Jewish Oma." Greg said. "He doesn't celebrate Christmas."

"So?" Oma said. "There's no law that says he can't help us!"

"YAY!" James said clapping his hands.

"Okay, first of all, we need to bring those boxes from the attic into the living room. Go on Gregory! You're the strongest of all of us."

Greg groaned, but trudged up the attic anyway and soon about five boxes surrounded the living room.

"Most of these are going to be for the Christmas tree that we are going to get later this week." Oma said peering in one of the boxes. "So right now we are just going to put some of the candles and trinkets around the house."

She then gasped with delight when she pulled out a little item.

"Oh Gregory, remember this?" She said. "The little pine cone you made in kindergarten!"

It was just an old pine cone with his name written in glitter and glue.

Blythe then appeared with a finger to her lips reminding everyone to talk quietly so no one woke the baby.

"What's this one?" James asked pulling out a little star.

"Awww, this is Greg in preschool." Blythe said. It was just a construction paper star with his school picture on it.

"I made a star in school!" James said.

"Must we do this EVERY year?" Greg complained.

"You'll do it too when you have children Gregory!" Blythe said. "These little things may not look like much, but they mean the world to a parent. Oh, this is the Christmas card he made for me!"

They pulled out a yellowed folded piece of paper covered in crayon marks in what appeared to be a Christmas tree.

"Dear Mom." Blythe read. "I love you very much! Merry Christmas. Love Gregory."

"I have the one you made for me at home Greg." Oma said. "I put it on my mantle every year."

And so it went with Oma, Blythe, Greg, and James digging through the Christmas memories and putting few around the house. A little while later Greg humored James by playing outside in the snow and building what Greg thought was a poor excuse for a snowman. Half an hour before John came home, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson arrived with David in the backseat. Thankful to be home and to see their sons happy and well cared for, much gratitude passed all around.

* * *

><p>Christmas and Chanukah would come and go before anyone knew it. James and his brothers were spoiled by their parents and various family members on each of the eight nights. Greg meanwhile was given money and another cast iron car to build from his Oma and parents…parents being Blythe…on Christmas Day. John didn't see any reason to lavish the boy and had Louisa not been there, John would have had his family at the base, celebrating Christmas with those who earned it.<p>

However, neither boy forgot the other. The morning of Christmas Day, the doorbell at the House's rang. Blythe ran to get it while Greg sat by the tree looking at the pieces of his new car with Oma watching with proud eyes and John acting as always….indifferent.

"Gregory!" Blythe's voice said. "Someone's here to see you!"

Greg jogged to the door to see Mrs. Wilson and James standing in the entrance.

"Merry Christmas Greg!" James said happily. "And Happy Chanukah too!"

"Yeah, you too." Greg said as his mother moved to his side holding something that smelled delicious Mrs. Wilson obviously baked for them for the holiday.

"We won't be here long, but James has something for you." Hannah said.

James pushed a little wrapped rectangle parcel topped with a white envelope on top.

"It's a Christmas present!" James said.

"To thank Greg for being really nice when you slept over last week!" Mrs. Wilson said.

"Yup!" James said. "Open your present!"

"Go on Gregory." Blythe smiled.

Greg tore open the blue wrapping paper and his eyes widened. It was a book called "Illustrated Motor Cars of the World." Basically, it was a book about the evolution of the automobile around the world.

"James said you liked cars and books." Hannah said. "So why not give you both?"

"Thanks." Greg uttered. "Sorry I don't have anything for you Jimmy."

"That's okay, but you forgot to open the card!" James said.

Greg saw the envelope dangling from the wrapping paper. He pulled it off and opened it.

"I made it for you!" James said as Greg looked at the little piece of white paper with a blue star on it. On the inside James had written in crayon with obvious help from an adult or his brother. _"To Greg, Merry Christmas. You're my best friend in the world! Love, James."_

"Well isn't that sweet!" Blythe said.

Greg's face meanwhile was red.

"Do you like it?" James asked.

Greg smiled lightly.

"It's pretty cool, thanks Wilson!"

Jimmy's face glowed with a huge smile and before Greg knew it the boy had jumped into his arms for a nice big hug.

"You're welcome!" James said happily, his cheek on Greg's stomach. "You are my best friend in the whole world just like in the card!"

Greg just patted the boy's back as all the adults smiled around them.

* * *

><p>A few days before New Years, Lee went out to get the mail while his wife and sons were eating lunch.<p>

"Well it seems the mailman brought something for you Jimmy." Lee said walking in the kitchen. James gasped and ran up to his father who knelt down and handed him the piece of mail. It was just a simple envelope with his name on it. His father helped him open it and pull out a card. It was a drawing, a bit neater one of a snowman.

"That looks like the snowman Greg and I made!" James exclaimed.

"What does it say Jimmy?" His mother asked excitedly. James opened the card and out fell a dollar bill, which his father picked up before it disappeared somewhere.

"D-de-dear James." The boy slowly pronounced the big black words. While he was quite ahead of his classmates in reading, he still was practicing. Thank you for the book and ca-r-d. You are my fr-ie-n-d too! Happy Hanukkah and N-ew Y-ea-r. Sin, since, daddy what's that word?"

Lee was all smiles.

"Sincerely."

"What's it mean?"

"It means with love." His mother answered.

James looked back down at the card.

"Sincerely, Gr-e-!"

James eyes widened and sparkled.

"It's from Greg, It's from Greg!" He said excitedly jumping up and down. "It says Sincerely, Greg, daddy!"

"Yes it does! And he gave you some money too!" Lee said showing him the dollar bill that had fallen from the card. "We'll go put it in your piggy bank and then later you can thank Gregory for such a nice gift."

"That was a great surprise, how kind of him!" Hannah said happily. She loved it when her boys smiled like that.

But James wasn't listening, he was reading his card over and over again.

_"You are my friend too. Happy Hanukkah and New Year. Sincerely, Greg."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_ I do not own "Illustrated Motor Cars of the World." It was a book published in the 60s.  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

When winter arrives so do colds, flues and everything else imaginable. Greg House unfortunately had not been immune to such things and he came down with a bad cold. However, instead of staying in bed and nursing it, his father made him work outside in the snow when he saw the boy acting like a weakling. Unless a marine is indeed on his deathbed, illness, was not excuse to not perform his duties. The next day when his father left for work, Blythe went to check on her son and saw he was indeed running a temperature, achy, dizzy, congested, and could barely speak above a whisper or a cough fit would overtake him. Worried about her son and seeing the terrible snow storm outside, she didn't know if she could get to the doctors. Then an idea hit her.

Wrapping herself up in her coat and boots, she ran across the street to the Wilson's. When she knocked on the door, she was relieved to see Lee.

"Oh Dr. Wilson, I'm glad you are home." She said nervously. "I have a bit of a problem."

"How can I help?" The doctor said ushering her in.

"It's Gregory. He's sick." She said. "He had a cold, but now he can't stop coughing and gasping. I'm worried. I know its asking a lot, but could you please take a look at him? The roads are awful and I don't think I will be able to get him to the physicians."

Lee wasted no time in grabbing the supplies he needed, then heading over to the House's. James of course wanted to go too, but his mother said no, because Greg was sick and needed his rest. James was none too happy about that and pouted.

* * *

><p>Blythe led Lee to Greg's room and stood aside as Lee came in.<p>

"Hey Gregory." Lee said. "Not feeling too well are we son?"

Greg grumbled.

"Your mom told me you got a bad cough." Lee said pulling out his stethoscope and wrapped it around his neck.

"It's nothing." Greg said, but again started hacking.

Lee said nothing as he placed his hand on Greg's forehead. Noting the heat coming from it, he pulled out a clean thermometer.

"Under your tongue please, okay?" Lee said kindly. Greg took the thermometer and held it there for a few minutes while Lee checked his pulse. When time was up, Lee took the thermometer and inspected.

"101, you've definitely got a fever." Lee said. Then he took the stethoscope and listened to Greg's heartbeat and lungs. Greg tried to breathe deeply as best he could, but his coughing just wouldn't stop.

Lee put his things aside and pulled out a prescription pad.

"Well young man, looks like you might have caught a touch of the flu on top of bronchitis. The good news is, you're going to be out of school for the rest of the week. The bad news is, you need to stay in bed. I'm going to write you a prescription for antibiotics that your mom can pick up tomorrow, just make you get plenty of rest."

"And plenty of fluids right?" Greg said sarcastically.

Lee smiled.

"Sounds like we are making it up, but its true." Lee said. "You need the fluids to stay hydrated."

"Or else my vital organs would shut down."

Lee raised his eyebrows.

"Very good." He said. "You learned that in science class?"

"Sort of, and in a medical book I read last summer."

Lee sat back down on the edge of Greg's bed.

"Which book?"

Greg reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a thick journal.

"This is the Oxford Journal of Medicine." Lee said astonished.

"Yeah." Greg said.

Lee looked at the boy in surprise.

"For someone your age, this is not something that is easy to read."

Greg shrugged.

"I understood a bit of it, and what I didn't, I looked up in dictionaries and a thesaurus."

He then began coughing.

Lee attempted to rub the boy's back to get him to calm down. Blythe meanwhile rushed downstairs to grab him some more water.

When the fit stopped, Lee helped Greg lie back down. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out some medicine.

"Here, I've got some syrup for you." Dr. Wilson said. He poured some onto a small spoon.

"Is it bad?" Greg asked warily.

"If I lied and said no, would you believe me?" Lee asked with a grin.

Greg gave him a look and Lee sighed.

"It's a cherry menthol flavor." He said. "Not exactly pleasant, but it'll do the job and suppress your coughing for a couple of hours. It should also relieve your congestion. It works pretty well for my family."

Greg sighed tiredly and downed the medicine. He made a sour face.

"That is disgusting!" Greg complained.

"You should see James when he has to take it." Lee exclaimed. "He runs and hides. He wished he could have seen you today, but of course we don't want him to get sick and you need all the rest you can get."

Blythe then came back in with a glass of water.

"Oma just called dear." She said. "She says she will send you a little care package including those cookies you love so much and that she is thinking about you."

Greg smiled tiredly.

"Oh those chocolate chip nut cookies that James went on and on about?" Lee asked. "He keeps asking his mother to make those! Apparently they were a hit with him and Daniel."

Blythe smiled.

"I have the recipe here, I'd be glad to make a copy for your wife." She said. "After all she makes such lovely sweets for us, I doubt they will be difficult for her to make."

Lee grinned as he packed his things.

"I tell my wife all the time that she should open a bake shop if she decides to not go back into nursing when the boys are older. She's just as fantastic a baker as she is a nurse."

He looked at Greg.

"Now, like I said, rest, fluids and medication." He said then he looked at Blythe.

"I'll be back in a day or two to check on his progress." Lee said. "If it seems like he is getting worse in the meantime don't hesitate to call me at home or at the hospital. I'll leave my office number for you. Hannah too will be glad to check on him as well if I am not at home and she can alert me if he needs medical attention. But I don't see that happening as long as Greg gets enough rest."

"Thank you Dr. Wilson." Blythe said relieved. "I'm sorry for bothering you on your day off. Please tell me what you charge for a visit and I will gladly write you a check."

Lee shook his head.

"You definitely don't have to pay me." He said. "Greg has been a good friend to James, its the least I can do as part of my gratitude."

"Well when Gregory gets well, please send James over." Blythe said. "I am sure Gregory too will be glad to see him."

Greg just rolled his eyes and crawled under the covers.

Lee chuckled.

"Feel better Gregory." He said. "Maybe when I come back to check on you, I will bring you another medical book to read. Would you like that?"

Greg poked his head quickly from his sheets and nodded just a little.

* * *

><p>Lee returned home and was immediately bombarded by his middle son before he had removed his coat.<p>

"DADDY!" James yelled. "IS GREG OKAY? IS HE REALLY SICK? I WANT TO SEE HIM!"

Lee sighed and knelt down to his son.

"Relax Jimmy, Greg is fine!" He said. "He just has a bad cold in the nose and his throat is a bit scratchy."

James gasped in the adorable kid fashion.

"I have to go to his house!" He yelled. "He needs me! I can make him soup like mommy does and give him a warm blanket and-

"What Greg needs is lots of rest." Lee said lifting his son in his arms. "His mommy will take good care of him like your mommy does when we are sick. Besides we don't want you to catch what Greg has."

"But-"

"No buts Jimmy." Lee said. "Come on let's go in the living room and you can go draw a picture for Greg. Daddy needs to sit down, its been a busy afternoon."

* * *

><p>Later that day Blythe was in the kitchen making a warm meal for Gregory. When she heard the door slam and a yell of "GREGORY!" she couldn't help but roll her eyes.<p>

"John please quiet, Gregory is sick." Blythe said meeting him in the hallway. "The driveway can wait a few days!"

"Aw poor little baby." John said teasingly. "I forgot he was dying. Of course he should shirk his chores because of a little sniffle. Why I feel a headache coming on, I should just skip work for a week! The base I know will understand!"

"John!" Blythe said raising her voice. "It's not a little sniffle. He has the flu and bronchitis. Dr. Wilson from across the street diagnosed it himself."

John raised his eyebrows.

"Blythe how can you be so blind!" He yelled. "That Jew Doc is trying to give us a run for our money! Bronchitis and flu, nonsense! It's just a damn cold and he tricked you into thinking it was more so he could squelch our bank account. Great, there goes my paycheck for the next two weeks. That boy of ours, he's in for it!"

Blythe sighed tiredly.

"John, please, I am asking you to listen." She said. "Dr. Wilson didn't take a cent from us because he wouldn't accept it. I offered to write him a check and he declined because of how kind we have been to his family."

The large man made a face.

"You are kidding me."

"No I am not, and before you ask, no he didn't take anything because he was with Gregory the whole time and I saw him to the door, so please don't accuse the doctor of being a thief."

She then looked her husband in the eyes.

"And I want you to leave Gregory alone." She said. "Dr. Wilson recommends Greg stay in bed and he is out of school for the week. He is running a temperature and I have to pick him up a prescription for antibiotics tomorrow. Greg is truly sick and I want him to get all the rest he can get."

"And who runs what in this household?" John asked angrily. "If I want that boy to do something then he will do it."

Blythe glared.

"I am telling you John, if you make Greg work or punish him while he is sick and he ends up in the hospital with pneumonia I will not let it go. I let a lot of things pass around here that maybe I shouldn't, but I won't do it this time. I am his mother, my son needs to get well and the only way he will do it is by following Dr. Wilson's orders."

"He needs discipline." John argued. "He's playing you like a puppet on a string."

"He needs care." She answered back. "He's a good boy that deserves as much and I am going to do that whether you like it or not."

Blythe began pouring soup into a bowl and put it on a tray that also held a glass of juice.

"I am taking this up to Greg." She said. "You can come with me if you like, but if all you are going to do is holler and berate him, then please just take your dinner and eat in here or in the den. "

John was stunned.

"I will do what I damn well please!" He yelled.

"Then maybe its time I considered a trip to my mother's." Blythe said walking past him. "I guess if you are the one who knows everything then what do you need a wife for?"

John looked at her stunned.

"Blythe-"

"I'm serious John." She said staring him in the eyes. "I am asking you as your wife of these fifteen years to let this be. Greg may be a teenager, but in a mother's eyes, no matter how old, manly he is, how strong, he is always her baby. And right now he is ill and I want and need to take care of him. Let me be there for my son."

"He's my son too you know." John said quietly.

Blythe stopped short but didn't respond. Quickly she recovered and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>She went up to Greg's room where the boy was lying in bed dozing. A book on botany was laid across his lap. His breathing was labored from the stuffy nose and he was snoring, in a way that reminded her of when he was a little baby. She took the book off his lap and checked his forehead. It was still warm.<p>

"Gregory sweetheart?" She whispered.

Greg slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey mom." He said hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly stroking his hair.

"A little better." He said. "That stuff Doc Wilson gave me knocks me out though."

"Well I am glad to see its doing the work." She said. "Are you hungry?

"Yeah."

"Sit up here then." She grabbed a pillow and helped him. She then placed the pillow behind his back and put the tray on his lap.

"Wow." Gregory said. "Thanks mom."

"If you need anything just let me know darling." She said.

"Dad home yet?" He asked.

Blythe stiffened.

"Yes." She said. "He doesn't want to bother you while you are ill. So he is downstairs watching some television."

"I'm not faking this mom!" Greg defended. "I'm really not!"

Then he began coughing.

"Gregory, calm down." She said rubbing his back. "I know you aren't. Dr. Wilson knows you aren't and your father knows you aren't.

"Dad too?" Greg asked nervously. "He doesn't always believe me."

"This time he does." She said. "I promise you have nothing to worry about. The main thing is that you recover."

She pulled the soup bowl closer to him.

"Now no more panicking." She said. "Eat. Then make sure you take your medicine and get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll take a nice warm bath. That should make you feel a bit better. I'll pick up your bronchitis medicine in the morning."

"Okay."

Blythe kissed her son's forehead.

"I'll check on you in a bit." She said.

Greg gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks mom." He said again. This time with a genuine smile.

Blythe felt her heart fly. The smile on his face as one he used to have as a little boy, before John had starting inflicting his 'discipline'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs John was busy grousing with his meal in front of the television. The phone rang and he reluctantly got it..then wished he hadn't.<p>

"Why John so good to hear your voice!" Louisa Adam's exclaimed.

John immediately froze.

"Hi, Louisa. Hope you are well." He murmured.

"Oh you are so kind to such an old lady." She said. It was clear she was faking her pleasantries. "And how's my dear grandson? I called earlier and Blythe told me he was ill and he was with the doctor. How is he now?"

"He's fine." John said. "Just a damn cold."

"A damn cold my foot!" Louisa said with her voice rising. "Blythe said Dr. Wilson diagnosed it as influenza! Why in my day that very thing killed a person. And of course bronchitis is nothing to laugh about!"

"Dr. Wilson doesn't know Greg and his schemes." John said.

And of course regretted it.

"Why John, Greg is quite a clever boy, but he can't outsmart a doctor." Louisa responded. "Besides its the dead of winter and I am sure he was working his bare bones out in that weather. Heaven forbid you come home to a driveway that has a small sheet of snow on it lest your precious boots get soggy."

Sergeant House gritted his teeth.

"Louisa-"

"You know, I don't think Blythe should be alone while Gregory is sick." She said. "Knowing her, she'll run herself ragged what with you playing soldier at the base all day long. Maybe I should grab the midnight train. If I am lucky I can be there in a day or two."

"You wouldn't dare." He uttered.

"Oh and I can bring my rifles!" She said. "They could use a good cleaning and I can finally get the time to do that."

John gulped.

"Maybe I can even get some shooting practice in!"

"YOU KNOW LOUISA," John yelled then quieted his voice. "That really won't be necessary. Greg will be fine in a matter of days."

"I am sure he will." She said. "Well I guess you are right. Blythe is a strong woman after all and Greg is a tough boy, not even a flu can get him down. Ben had the same constitution. So much like his grandfather your son is."

John exhaled a sigh of relief. But it was a bit premature.

"I trust though you will leave the boy alone while he is sick?" Louisa asked her voice no longer sickenigly sweet, but deadly serious.

"He's my son Louisa." John argued. "I'll do what I see fit."

"I mean it John." She said. "If I found out you dragged Greg around to do your measly duties while he was sick that he became worse then you'll get a visit from me when you least expect and mark my words it won't be a pleasant one. I told you, I am not afraid of jail or death or even losing my daughter's love to stop you from acting like such a brute to Greg. Try me John." She said. "You know I never lie."

John felt his stomach sink to his knees.

"Greg will follow the doctor's orders." He said nervously. "Blythe will make sure of it. She's his mother after all."

"Wonderful!" Louisa said. "Now you tell Greg that Oma loves him very much and to get well very soon! And of course she's sending over some goodies to help him feel better!"

"Did you want to talk to Blythe?" John asked.

"Oh no, she and I talked before." Louisa explained. "Tell her though I love her! Good night John."

"Night Louisa." John said and hung up the phone just as Blythe came down the stairs.

"Somebody call?" She asked.

"Your mother." John said slumping into his armchair. "Just wanted to check on Greg."

"Did she need to speak to me?"

"Said that she loves you." He said. "And to tell Greg that she's sending him some stuff."

"Ah." She said. "Strange, she did that earlier today when I was with Dr. Wilson."

"You know your mother, pry, pry, pry." John said annoyingly.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Lee Wilson came by two days later to check Heon Greg. He also came bearing gifts.<p>

"This young man is for you." He said handing Greg the book. It was another medical journal.

"It's just a book on physiology." He said. "But I figure since you like science so much that you could get into it. The vocabulary isn't as difficult. It's an old book from the university near the hospital."

"Cool." Greg said. "Thanks."

Dr. Wilson smiled.

"I also have this for you."

Dr. Wilson pulled into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of construction paper and a little toy car.

"These are from James." He said. "He's been awfully worried about you since he found out you were sick. Practically threw a fit when he heard I was coming over today and he still couldn't come."

James had drawn a little get well card for Greg written in his neat kindergarten scrawl.

_GET WELL SOON GREG!_

_I MISS YOU!_

_LOVE,_

_JAMES._

Greg blushed of course.

"James also insisted you have one of his little cars to make sure you have something to play with while you are sick."

Greg of course was surprised at how much that little boy cared.

"Yeah, ahem, right." Greg uttered trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably. "Tell him I say thanks and all."

Dr. Wilson grinned.

"I will, now let's see how you are doing okay?"

Later that day when Lee returned home, James of course came running up to him begging to know how Greg was feeling.

"Greg is getting better and better." Lee said kneeling down to his son. "And your present helped. He says thank you."

"Does he miss me too?" James asked as he walked alongside his father into the kitchen.

Lee chuckled.

"Yes, he does." He said.

Lee Wilson was like Louisa Adams. He could pick a liar a mile away. Right now, Lee was not lying to his son. The blush on Greg's face had said it all.


	10. Chapter 10

Greg emerged from his house, flu free, a week later holding a small package of, indeed, Oma's famous cookies to the Wilson's. Blythe had made up an extra special batch and of course a few for Greg and herself (those cookies were quite addicting) as a present to thank them for helping when Greg was ill.

Of course Greg wanted to give the Wilson's the cookies quickly and then head down to the library where he was meeting Lisa. While she was still on the fence about their relationship, with mid-terms coming up, study buddies were always a plus. Though Greg would have been happier if it had just been her and him instead of the whole gaggle of annoying classmates. He felt more like the tutor instead of just the friend. It always seemed like they would hang with them if they had some kind of school work issue. But, that had been typical in his life, so he was used to it.

Not to say that he liked it very much.

Anyway, he trudged over to the Wilson's and rang the doorbell. Hannah appeared.

"Gregory!" She said. "I see you are feeling better, I am glad!"

"Thanks." He said. "My mom wanted to give these to you. It's those cookies James had at my place!"

Hannah smiled.

"Why thank you!" She said. "That will make James very happy."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he's not running around right now like a bull in a china shop."

Hannah gave him a sad smile.

"Oh, James is not feeling well." She said. "He's upstairs in bed."

Now it was Greg's turn to frown.

"He catch some virus or something?" He asked.

Hannah sighed.

"Unfortunately my boy's got the chicken pox." She said. "It had been going around his school."

"Man, I'm sorry." Greg said.

"Oh he'll be just fine." Hannah said. "But because of Danny still being a baby, James has to stay upstairs. He also can't go outside to play either. David, he had it when he was James's age, played with him a little bit but he also went to a friends house for the day to work on a school project. It's made him quite down on top of being itchy and tired."

"Yeah, I had the chicken pox too when I was little." Greg said.

"You did?" Hannah said surprised.

"Yeah, my mom said I practically had to bathe in Calomine lotion." He said. "She was ready to put mittens on my hands to keep me from scratching."

Hannah smiled.

"Greg?" She asked. "Could you do something for me?"

Gregory shrugged.

"Sure."

"Well, could you go sit with James for a bit?" She asked. "I think a visit from you is just the thing he needs to make him feel better."

Greg should have suspected as much.

"I mean if you are in the middle of something, I don't want to keep you." Hannah pleaded. "I know you are quite busy. James is going to be out of school until Wednesday, but if you can visit him sometime that would be wonderful."

Greg sighed.

"Well, I guess I could see him for a few minutes today." He said. "I got mid-terms coming up so I got a lot of studying to do during the week, but I got some time right now."

Hannah smiled and let Greg walk further inside. After kicking off his boots he headed upstairs with Hannah in the lead.

* * *

><p>James was definitely a sour puss today and with good reason. He felt crummy and his whole body had spots that were constantly scratchy. His daddy had said not to scratch them and it made him very frustrated. He couldn't go outside to play, he had to take icky medicine, wear pink, PINK, cold cream on his spots, even the ones on his face, and he had to stay in his room so his baby brother didn't catch it and get sick. James's mommy said the chicken pox could make his brother so sick he would have to go to the hospital.<p>

"Chicken pox is a stupid name." He muttered crossing his arms. "I didn't even touch a chicken. They should call them itchy pox instead."

There was knock on his door and his mommy appeared.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked walking in.

"Yucky." He said.

"Are you itching?" She asked feeling his head.

"No." James said not wanting to be covered in that cream again. Unfortunately the spots on his arm decided to do otherwise and James couldn't help but try to scratch.

Hannah gave him a look and reached for the lotion.

"Arm please."

James pouted and dropped his arm into his mommy's hand where she rolled up the sleeve and slathered the lotion on it.

"I don't like chicken pox mommy!" James cried out. "They are no fun!"

Hannah smiled.

"Well how would you feel if I told you I have a surprise for you?" She said.

James's pouty face went away.

"Is it ice cream?" He asked.

Hannah shook her head.

"Cookies?"

"No." She said. "One more guess."

James thought hard.

"Umm...an airplane!" He said excitedly.

Hannah chuckled.

"No silly." She said tapping his nose. "Something much better!"

She turned to the door.

"You can come in!"

James thinking it was his daddy was thrown for a loop when he saw who walked in.

"GREG!" He yelled. "You're here!"

"Hey." Greg said nonchalantly.

James jumped out of bed and grabbed Greg at the waist for a hug.

"I didn't see you cuz you were sick!" He exclaimed. "And now I got sick and I can't come out to play. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Greg said wishing the kid would loosen his death grip. Though he had to admit he felt bad for the boy. He was practically covered in those spots and he smelled heavily of the lotion.

"Greg had the chicken pox when he was little and its very hard to get it again, so that's why he can visit today!" Hannah said. "He wanted to make you feel better."

James's eyes lit up like stars.

"So Gregory can play with me today?" The boy asked happily.

"Only for a little while." Hannah said. "He has things he needs to do for school just like your brother. Maybe a quick game or a story. In the meantime, I think I'll go downstairs and see if I can scrounge up a snack!"

Hannah winked at Greg as she left the room. James meanwhile pulled Greg towards his bed.

"I got lots of games!" He said releasing himself from Greg and digging under his bed. "I got "Don't Break the Ice" and "Pick Up Sticks." I have puzzles too! We can build one together!"

Greg rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you want Wilson." He said. "Sick people get first pick."

James decided on a jigsaw puzzle. A medium sized picture of the world. He sat down on the floor and opened the box. Then he dumped all of the pieces out.

"Come on Greg!" He said. The teenager reluctantly got down on the floor and looked at what they were working with. It was a 50 piece puzzle, so it shouldn't take them that long to complete. He figured he would be able to complete the puzzle thus making James happy and then heading down to the library.

"Okay, I think this goes here!" James said to himself but not quiet enough that Greg didn't hear. James put the pieces together correctly and when he did he made a great big smile at Greg. Greg smiled lightly and put some pieces together himself.

"Wow you are really good at puzzles!" James said seeing as how Greg had already put together six pieces.

"I have a few." He said.

"I bet you can make a gajillion piece one!" James said with a big flourish. "You're really smart!"

Greg chuckled.

"You are pretty bright yourself." He said.

There was a knock at the door and Hannah reappeared carrying a tray of cookies and milk.

"Greg's mommy made these for us." She said happily.

"The nut cookies!" James exclaimed. "Wow!"

"Yeah because your dad came over to check up on me when I was sick."

"That was very nice of Greg and his mom, what do we say!"

"Thank you!" James said already having stuffed a cookie in his mouth. If Blythe and Oma had seen that, it would have reminded them instantly of Gregory at that age.

* * *

><p>Greg found himself indeed having a bit of fun making the puzzle with James. He got so lost in it that he completely forgot the time. About two hours had passed when the puzzle had been completed.<p>

"We did it!" James exclaimed. "Yay!"

Greg smiled.

"Good job." He said then glanced at the clock.

"CRAP!" He yelled then he looked at James.

"Uh, don't repeat that!" He said. "I'm sorry Wilson, but I really gotta go! I am late!"

"Awww!" James said with a pout. "Really?"

Greg picked his jacket up off the floor.

"Yeah, sorry kid." He said. "I got school stuff that I gotta do like your brother does!"

"Okay." James said sadly. "Will you come play with me again soon?"

Greg zipped up his jacket and upon seeing James's sad face felt guilty, though he tried to swallow it.

"Yeah...I will." He said and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Greg made it to the library and saw Lisa packing up her books. The look on her face said he was in big trouble.<p>

"Lisa!" He yelled. "Hey!"

"SHHHH!" The librarian shushed him. They were actually getting ready to close up.

Ignoring the old lady librarian he ran over to Lisa and tried to kiss her cheek, but she backed away.

"You're late." She whispered. "Everyone has gone already."

"Yeah I see." Greg said trying to catch his breath. "I'm really sorry!"

"You're always sorry." Lisa said angrily and began walking quickly out the door.

"I can really explain!" He pleaded. "Look my neighbors kid has the chicken pox and his mom wanted me to spend time with him. I just lost track."

Lisa turned around once they were outside.

"If its not your neighbors, then its the university, if its not the university, then you just don't want to go. Why don't you be honest and tell me why you really didn't want to hang out today?"

Greg sighed admitting defeat.

"Look I did." He said. "I just...every time we hang with your-

"Our." Lisa corrected.

"No, YOUR friends." He said. "They...look...they just aren't my kind of crowd. I don't like being everyone's study notes. Then you guys just want to go some lame movie or a boring party and brag about cars and gossip about unimportant junk. That's just not my thing."

Lisa made a face.

"But a five year old is your kind of crowd? She exclaimed. "Stoned out college students and stuffy old professors are?"

Greg had to admit building a jigsaw puzzle with James and being able to argue with a professor trumped a lot of typical teenage social activities.

"I am just...not like everyone else." He said. "And I don't want to be. I don't like it."

Lisa gave him a look.

"Well, maybe that's your problem Greg." She said. "And I guess you don't want someone like me either who enjoys kinds of things you hate."

Greg sighed tiredly.

"Come on Lisa." He said trying to approach her. "This is not fair. I honestly have done things that you like and I don't. I can't spend every minute of the day when I am not in school doing the same routine that you and your friends enjoy. I can't help it that my family and the Wilson's see James and I as best friends. The Wilson's are nice people. Their son is a bit strange I guess for wanting to hang out with me, but he's not a bad kid.

He took a breath.

"I like going to the college and learning things that are much cooler than at our stupid high school. Not all of the students are drugged up either. They are just their to learn. The girls there to want to do more than our mom's wanted to do at their age."

Wrong thing to say.

"And how would you know that?" She asked furiously. "Been seeing a few on the side I guess. Shouldn't be surprised seeing as how they are 'your crowd'."

Now Greg felt himself getting annoyed.

"Yeah sure, some twenty something college chick is gonna want to screw a fifteen year old high school freshman." He said. "You really are naïve if you think that. No, I didn't see a few on the side. They are allowed to talk in class or has history taught us nothing."

He then gave her a look.

"And stop acting like you're all innocent." He said. "I see the way you look at the big bonehead of a baseball player in our little study group. I know he's been trying to get in your good graces and you don't seem to be fighting him off!

"At least he pays attention to me, even as just my friend, unlike you!" She argued.

"Again, has the word naive ever once entered your mind?" Greg asked. "That guy is a bonafide hormone factory. All he wants to do is get lucky! And you're certainly leading him in the right direction by acting like such a great friend. "

"I am not naive!" She yelled. "Except for thinking that you and I should be a couple. I must have been out of my mind! You're nothing but a weirdo just like everyone said you were."

Greg became red in the face and decided to quote an old movie.

"Well, you're no prize either sweetheart!"

Lisa gasped and struck him, albeit rather weakly across the cheek. Guess she never saw the movie.

"We're through!" She yelled. "I never want to talk to you or see you again!"

And with that she walked furiously away, but not before she heard.

"SAME GOES WITH YOU!" He yelled. "AND BY THE WAY YOUR COOKING STINKS!"

It was always with the same with Gregory House. He had to get the last word in.


	11. Chapter 11

Winter's chill finally started dissipating in mid-March and by April it had finally gone to rest. With every season comes change and indeed both Greg and James had their share. Greg's assumption about Lisa Cuddy had been right and just after their break up she became the arm candy of that baseball player. Greg really didn't care. For James, decisions were being made about whether or not to move him into the second grade instead of the first as he was indeed proving to be quite the little intellectual. Hannah and Lee were still in the process of discussing it. The main concern was how James would feel socially being with older children then ones his own age because at this time there was still a bit a difference between a first and a second grader.

Not that that mattered much to James. Of course he still loved school and learning, but when all that was over, all he wanted to do was play with Greg. He always told his classmates about the big kid best friend and about all of their adventures together. The adventures might have just been playing cars or reading stories, but to James they were memorable times. The Wilson's had appointed Greg as their official babysitter for James and David with Blythe gladly caring for Daniel when the Wilson's had a date night or an emergency at the hospital and needed both Dr. and Mrs. Wilson.

It's not to say that James didn't have any friends his age. Girls were still icky, but he had made two young male friends that played at his house and vice versa. They also met James's big kid buddy when James begged him to come over for a bit, and they too took a liking to Greg.

"What can I say Gregory?" Blythe said with a smile when he came back annoyed he once again become messiah to the younger set. "You just have a way with children."

April also brings a myriad of holidays including Easter and Passover. Blythe made sure the family went to church for Easter Mass then cooked a special dinner for her husband and son. Greg helped a little while John made sure she made enough to also bring to the base.

"If you're going to spoil Greg, then it's only fair you do the same for the young men doing more than he in this world." He said. Greg felt that his mother was wearing herself out doing both for her family and the military, but Blythe assured him she was used to it.

At the Wilson's James was nearly exploding with excitement. Bubbe and zayde were coming for Passover Seder! It was the first time he had seen his grandparents, Lee's parents, in a long time. Hannah's parents were spending the holiday with her sister this year as last year they had spent it with she and Lee.

Mendel and Zusa Wilson were flying in from Florida and Lee had gone to the airport to get them. They were going to be staying a week with their son and daughter in law and couldn't be more excited about seeing them and their three precious grandsons. It was going to be a wonderful week filled with family and laughter.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when the station wagon pulled up. Greg had been outside mowing the lawn when he saw them pull up across the street. Before the car had a chance to stop, James had thrown open the front and ran outside. Immediately an older man and woman jumped out of the car to greet him!<p>

"BUBBE, ZAYDE!" James exclaimed his arms open wide for his grandparents.

"Oh it's my little boychik!" Zusa said scooping the little boy up and placing a big red lipsticked kiss on his cheek. "I am so happy to see you!"

After a nice squeeze she handed him over to Mendel who also enveloped the boy in a warm hug.

"Such a big boy you are now James." Mendel said in his thick accent. "Last time I saw you you were barely up to my knees!"

"I'm gonna graduate kindergarten soon, zayde!" James started to say as the happy family headed inside.

"My, my, growing up so fast." Mendel replied.

Greg sighed as he watched the family disappear in the house. Maybe he'd give Oma a call later.

* * *

><p>The storm started just after sundown. Rain poured and thunder rumbled, but it didn't deter the Wilson's Passover Seder. In the dim candlelight of the dining room, they began to read from the Haggadah and performed the rituals passed down for generations.<p>

They had only been in the middle of the first ritual, the Kadeish with Dr. Mendel Wilson reciting the blessings as wines, and grape juice for the boys, had been filled, when they heard the yell.

"YOU BRAT, YOU THIEVING LITTLE BRAT!"

The voice boomed even over the rain and thunder.

"Oy, where is all that racket coming from!" Zusa said.

Hannah peeked out the window and indeed Gregory House was outside in the pouring rain, in jeans and a thin shirt as his father struck another blow.

"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR MEDAL!" Greg yelled from the ground.

"THEN WHERE IS IT!" He yelled. "I BET YOU PAWNED IT, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING INGRATE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Once gain another strike.

"YOU'RE LYING, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO LIE TO YOUR FATHER!"

"John please stop!" Blythe yelled. "It probably just got misplaced, Greg knows to leave your things alone."

The large man looked at his wife and then at his son who was on the ground panting. When the boy dared to look up at him, John kicked him. Greg was laughing at him, he believed it. A prized medal from the war he was going to wear tonight to a formal military function was nowhere to be found. Greg probably stole it. That boy couldn't be trusted with anything.

"I really should just ship you off!" John yelled. "The disappointment you are to your mother and me! I can't believe your my son!"

John stomped back inside warning Blythe to leave Greg out there and to start getting ready for the formal.

The Wilson's felt uncomfortable now even more so with James wanting to go out and help his friend. But they tried to continue the Seder anyway.

* * *

><p>The storm continued as the parts of Seder were recited and performed. Then...<p>

"YOU ARE TO STAY OUT HERE!" John yelled in his dark raincoat. Hannah once again peeked out the window. "YOU'RE GOING TO LEARN WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE SOMETHING TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU! UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Yes, sir." Greg hissed. John caught that angry hiss and slapped his son hard across the face.

"DON'T YOU BACKTALK TO ME!" He screamed. "BLYTHE GET OUT HERE AND LET'S GO!"

Blythe hurried out the door, giving her son a sad look, she climbed into the passenger side of the sedan.

With one more glare to his son, John House got into the car and drove off to the function leaving the young man shivering and bleeding in the rain.

The Wilson's once again watched in sadness.

"Such anger towards the boy." Mendel said. "Is he really a bad child?"

Hannah frowned, then ran toward the hall closet.

"Hannah what are you doing?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to get him." She said pulling on her raincoat. "He is not staying out in that weather if I have anything to do with it!"

"Hannah, it's none of our business!" Lee exclaimed.

Hannah glared at her husband.

"Lee, tonight of all nights is one where if someone can be liberated, they should."

And out she ran.

* * *

><p>Greg had been inching over to the front step when he felt a pair of hands reach out for him. Terrified, thinking it was his father he turned and braced for another blow.<p>

"Easy Gregory, easy!" Hannah said. "It's just me. Come on now!"

"But my dad-"

"Don't you worry about that, right now you wounds need to be dressed."

Wrapping her arms around the boy they scurried back to the house where Zusa Wilson was waiting with a towel.

"Oy gavalt!" She cried when she saw the boy and immediately placed the towel around him.

"GREG!" James immediately hugged him. "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah." The boy said with a sniff.

"You are soaking!" Zusa exclaimed. "Poor boy, let's get you warm before you catch your death. Mendel go get some iodine! David show him where you keep your medicine!"

"It's all in my office." Lee said grabbing Daniel. "David watch Daniel. Come on dad."

Meanwhile the women led Greg over to the kitchen with James at their heels.

"It's warmer in here." Hannah said as she grabbed some ice from the freezer, wrapped it in a dishtowel, and placed it on a bruising near Greg's eye.

"I am not against spanking your children when they misbehave, but this!" Zusa exclaimed. "Shameful!"

"Greg doesn't misbehave." Hannah defended. "He's a very sweet young man. His father needs to learn to control his temper better."

Lee and Mendel entered the kitchen with the needed medical supplies and began patching the boy up. Zusa and Hannah left the room with a struggling James who wanted to stay with his friend.

"I don't think he needs any stitches." Mendel said looking at cut on Greg's lip. "Anything else hurt young man?"

"My head from where my dad smacked me."

Mendel and Lee looked at each other.

"Give me a light." Mendel said.

Lee did as was told and produced a penlight. Shining it in Greg's eyes, Mendel then asked some preliminary questions to make sure that Greg didn't have a concussion. Thankfully he passed.

"Thank God." Lee was relieved that Greg's memory was well in tact. "I've got some aspirin, I'll give you some for that headache."

"Thank you."

Lee gave Greg the medicine and some water.

"There now." Mendel asked. "Feel better?"

Greg nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"It looked like you guys were having a party, I'm sorry I spoiled it."

Mendel chuckled.

"Young man, you are not spoiling a thing." He said. "Come now, let's get you somewhere comfortable."

* * *

><p>Mendel led Greg to the living room where James jumped off Zusa's lap and ran to him.<p>

"You okay now Greg?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"James and Hannah were telling me all about you." Zusa said enthusiastically. "So you're the young man who my little Jimmy adores so much!"

The older woman with the accent in the simple dress and jewelry gasped.

"And where are my manners?" She said as she stood up. "My name is Zusa Wilson, I am James's bubbe, his grandma."

"Like Oma!" James said excitedly.

"Gregory House, ma'am." Greg said remembering his manners as she shook his hand.

"Oh call me bubbe!" She said. "And this is Mendel, my husband, and James's zayde, his grandpa."

"Thank you for helping me sir." Greg said as he shook Mendel's hand.

"You can call me Mendel or even zayde." He said. "There are no formalities here."

"We were just celebrating Passover." Hannah said standing. "Gregory, are you feeling up to joining us. If not we can let you rest in the guestroom, you won't be bothering anyone."

Greg blushed.

"I don't..I don't know."

"Are you still hurting?" Zusa said putting a hand to his forehead. "Did you catch a chill?"

"No, um..I just..don't..won't it be wrong though?" He asked. "I'm not Jewish."

"Pfft...nonsense!" Zusa said. "We don't mind. Please if you feel well, join us!"

"Yeah Greg!" James jumped.

Greg then looked at the group and felt silly. He was wearing casual clothes while the Wilson's were all dressed in formal wear. Even Daniel was wearing a suit.

"My good clothes are at the house and I am locked out." He said sheepishly.

Mendel gave a hearty laugh.

"I am sure my son has some clothes you can borrow!"

Lee smiled gently.

"Come on Greg, let's go hunt through my closet."

"I'm coming too!" James yelled and chased after them.

When they emerged fifteen minutes later Greg was all cleaned up and looking very sharp in an old suit and dress shirt of Lee's. The women gasped.

"Look at those handsome men!" Hannah exclaimed. "Gregory you look so grown up."

Greg fiddled a little with sleeve button. The suit was a little short on his tall frame, but otherwise it felt well.

"Thanks." He said.

"I helped!" James said. "I found the shirt!"

"Such a good friend." Zusa said pinching her grandson's cheek. "Now come sit!"

"Greg sits next to me!" James said taking Greg by the hand and leading him to the dining table. Indeed there was another place set for Greg with a copy of the Haggadah on his plate. There was also a yarmulke next to it.

"That's a skullcap the men wear." Mendel said. "We weren't sure if you would feel left out or not by not having one, but don't worry we won't be mad if you don't want to wear it."

"I won't be insulting anyone?" Greg asked as he lifted the yarmulke

"Absolutely not." Mendel said.

Nervously Greg positioned the yarmulke on his head. James looked up at him with all smiles.

"We match!" He said happily.

Greg chuckled as the Seder proceeded.

* * *

><p>He was quiet during the ceremony. At times he felt worried he might have been doing something wrong when he was asked to perform a ritual, whether it was washing his hands, dipping the karpas, or drinking his grape juice (the Wilson's unfortunately weren't THAT liberal). He listened to James and David ask the four questions and was even asked to recite one himself. He even participated in the Afikomen, where part of matzoh is hidden and children had to find it. Greg of course knew where it was, but let Jimmy and David lead the way. It wasn't his place.<p>

Finally, the ceremony ended and the family began to eat. Zusa had brought her famous matzoh ball soup. Greg thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Such a healthy appetite." She said when she saw how Greg ate. "It makes me happy."

"It's very good." He said blushing. "I've only had matzoh a few times when kids would share it at school, but I never had it in soup."

"We use matzoh for most of Passover's meals." Hannah responded. "As part of tradition. The fish we are having too is also coated in matzoh and I hope you'll try the latkes."

"I love latkes!" James exclaimed. "They are potatoes that are squished flat!"

The family laughed and Greg couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>It was getting later in the evening and the family went into the living room to relax with Gregory behind them. He sat on the floor where Jimmy decided his lap would make a great seat.<p>

"Jeez Jimmy." He muttered, but thankfully not too loud.

They talked for awhile, then Greg decided to use the bathroom. Afterward, he had passed by Lee's office and he found himself being drawn into it. Thumbing through the books, he pulled one off the shelf and sank to the floor.

He had been so engrossed he didn't realize the time that had passed.

"I see you like to read." A voice said. Greg looked up and saw Mendel smiling down at him.

"Uh, yeah...geez I'm sorry."

Mendel shook his head.

"Relax Gregory, it's not a problem, we just wanted to make sure you were alright. You were gone for awhile."

Greg sighed and scratched his head.

"I like this office." He said. "And all these books. When I had the flu Dr. Wilson brought me some books on medicine to read."

"Ah so you want to be a doctor then?" Mendel said sitting down in a nearby chair.

Greg shrugged.

"Dunno." He said.

"It is a very rewarding profession."

"Are you a doctor too?"

Mendel nodded.

"I am." He said. "It's what you call a tradition in my family it seems. Zusa was a midwife when I met her. Lee had grown up around medicine."

"Where are you from?" Greg asked. "Germany?"

Mendel smiled.

"Very good Gregory." He said. "Lee said you were very perceptive. Yes, Zusa and I, we are from Germany."

He couldn't help himself.

"Were you there...during...you know?"

Mendel nodded.

"Yes." He said. "Zusa and I, we hid for a few years until someone we thought was a friend gave us up. We were sent to the Dachau Camp. We were there for a year until we were liberated."

Mendel sighed hard.

"I'm sorry." Greg said feeling stupid. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no you should." Mendel said kindly. "It's important to educate children about the past, no matter how terrible so that the same mistakes aren't made in your generation. It is bad enough to see you young boys now, going off to war, losing limbs, lives, even your sanity. It was the same for my generation too, send them off to war! Make them heroes, tell them who are their friends and foes!"

"How can they be heroes if they are dead?" Greg asked. "They don't get to see their glory and they aren't celebrated now anyway. I knew this guy who came back from Vietnam and he lost both of his legs. No one called him a hero, they spit on him actually."

Mendel tsked.

"It's a hard world for you Gregory." He said. "You are told so many things and then one you do one, you are despised by some and honored by fewer."

He pulled his chair closer to Greg.

"But you...that won't happen to you." He said. "You...you are smart, yes. You use your brain." He said tapping his own forehead. "If you want to be a doctor, you be one and the best one you can! You know why I say that?"

"Why." Greg asked quietly.

"Because I see it." He said. "Lee told me about you. How you read the Oxford Journal like it was a child's book. Lee said you seemed to want to learn everything you come across. That's a very good thing, it makes you a strong man."

Greg listened intently to the older gentleman. He told of stories of life in Germany, how he had been attracted by medicine through a doctor who had treated his younger brother for measles. That brother unfortunately would meet a sad fate at Auschwitz. How the Nazis came to power and everything had been segregated. How Zusa and Mendel still found each other through all of the nastiness. They married and had Lee not long after. When the Nazi power reached it's climax Mendel and Zusa made a tough decision. Fearing for their son's life, at two years old, they sent him to live with a cousin and his wife who had passage to America. They then sought refuge by hiding in numerous attics, basements, and other channels through friends who did not support Hitler and the Nazi's views. Unfortunately, one friend was bribed with money by a Nazi and gave up their whereabouts. Sent to Dachau the couple were separated for over a year, starved and sick yet amazingly had survived to be liberated by the Americans. Through the aid of the Red Cross they were able to locate and reunite with each other and with Lee, now age four who had been living in Pennsylvania with Zusa's cousin.

"Through pain can come great joy." Mendel said. "I never thought I would see Zusa or Lee again. Yet, here we are."

He pointed at Greg.

"I know you are angry at your father." He said. "By what I see, you are a good boy. Your father loves you, but he is afraid if he shows love, he is weak and that will make you weak. I will not lie I think he is a momzer, a bastard. But do not let that anger consume you because soon just like me and Zusa, and just like the people we celebrated tonight, you too will soon be free."

That thought brought lightness to Greg's heart.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when the House couple returned from the formal. Blythe got out of the drivers seat, closed the door, and then went to the passenger side where John lay in a huge drunken heap.<p>

"Come on John." She said tiredly. "We are home."

The sergeant hiccuped and then laughed.

"Didn't think I could drink like 'em." He said. "What grunts."

Blythe rolled her eyes. Then she looked for her son. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared, but Greg was nowhere to be found.

Helping her husband to his feet, Blythe got him to stumble to the front door.

"Kentucky!" John said happily then belched. "It's going to be great! Staff Sergeant, that's me, you heard them right Blythe, I'm, gonna be da staff sergeant in Kentucky!"

"Yes dear." She said hauling him upstairs.

John laughed drunkenly as Blythe led him to the bed. There she let him fall on top of the covers. She didn't care right now if he wrinkled his uniform. Right now it was more important she find her son. Once she knew her husband was well passed out, she ran across the street. Glad that she saw the light was still on, she knocked on the door.

"Blythe!" Hannah exclaimed. "Come on in."

"I'm so sorry for bothering you this late." She said worriedly. "Please tell me Gregory is here?"

Hannah put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Yes, yes." She said. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't leave him out there in that mess. I hope you don't think I am being nosy."

Blythe shushed her.

"Please I appreciate it." She said. "I wish John wasn't so harsh on Gregory. Is he alright?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious." Hannah said. "We were going to have him spend the night and then let him run back home early in the morning. Is that okay?"

Blythe smiled.

"By all means, let him sleep in." She said. "John got inebriated at the party and is right now snoring away. He'll forget all about what happened tonight when he wakes up. He has to be on the base bright and early anyway, so he'll think Greg is asleep in his room."

She sighed.

"Can I see him?"

Hannah nodded.

"He's with James."

The two mothers went up to James's room where in the dim light, Blythe saw her son and the little boy snuggled up against him in the bed. The two were out like lights.

"Greg celebrated Passover with us." Hannah whispered. "I hope that's alright?"

Blythe didn't say anything. She just tiptoed to her son. Caressing his forehead, she gave him a kiss trying very hard not to cry.

* * *

><p>The next morning after spending breakfast with the Wilson's and then making sure his father wasn't around, Greg jogged back home. Blythe met him in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey mom." He said. "How was the formal?"

"It was alright, typical military ball."

"Ah."

"Gregory, sit down please." Blythe said quietly.

Gregory got a scared look on his face.

"You're not in trouble sweetheart." She said. "I just have some news."

"It's not Oma is it!?" He asked nervously.

Blythe put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no...nothing like that."

She took a deep breath.

"Gregory at the ball, your father also received a gift." She said. "He's been promoted, to Staff Sergeant."

Greg felt his heart drop. He felt it every time his father got promoted.

"I'm sorry dear." Blythe said.

"When and where?" He asked shakily.

"After you finish the semester." She said. "We are moving...to Kentucky."


	12. Chapter 12

It wouldn't be until the "For Sale" was posted on the House's lawn that Greg finally had to break the news to Jimmy. The boy had been playing outside one early June Saturday morning when he saw the realtor pull up and stick the sign on the lawn. James knew those signs, he had seen it on his lawn at his old house. He had hated it so much he kicked it every once in awhile. Now he was seeing it on his best friend's lawn and immediately was filled with dread.

Without thinking he ran across the street to Greg's home. Standing on his toes, he rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened, but instead of Greg he was met with the knee caps of John House.

John at first growled thinking he had been on the receiving end of a practical joke because of the fact no one was at the door. Just what he needed on his weekend back from Kentucky. It wasn't until a little cough made him look down to see the neighbor's Jewish brat staring up at him.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly.

Now normally Greg's dad scared James, but he wasn't about to let it bother him now. Standing up straight he made his visit known.

"Can Gregory come outside please?" He asked.

"He's busy." John said. "And here's a tip, go play with some kid your own age. He's too old for you to hang around anyway, now go home."

"But, but..." James stammered.

"He's not going to be living here much longer too kid." John continued. "We are leaving in a few weeks. Better get used to it."

And then John slammed the door in James's face.

James tried to be a big boy, but couldn't. Immediately the tears began to flow. Mr. House was a mean man. He wished he was bigger so he could show Mr. House that its not nice to be mean to others including his best friend Gregory.

Turning away from the door and sniffling James began to trot away from the house.

"Jimmy!" A voice called out from behind him.

James turned and saw Greg's mom running towards him.

"Oh sweetie." She said kneeling down to him.

"MR. HOUSE IS A BIG MEANIE!" The boy yelled through his tears. "He wouldn't let me see Greg and he said that I should play with kids my own age, and, and that Greg was going to go away and..."

He couldn't finish as his sobs swallowed his words. Blythe feeling unbelievably ashamed of her husband wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Oh now, now, it's alright Jimmy." She said. "I'm sorry Mr. House was so rude to you."

"I just wanted to see Greg!" He cried.

"I know." Blythe soothed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"What's going on mom?" A new voice said. "What's up with Wilson?"

Both Blythe and James turned to see Greg looking over at them. Bursting into fresh tears James ran into Greg's arms and cried some more.

"Oh man, Wilson!" Greg grumbled, but secretly was worried. He had never seen James like this before.

"Your father forgot his manners." Blythe said.

"James came over and dad answered the door, great." Greg said as he patted his hands on James's back. "Sorry kid, I was in the shower."

James just continued to cry, but was starting to settle down. He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Here honey." Blythe said handing some tissues out of his pocket. She cleaned his tear stained face then handed a few more tissues to Greg.

"Help him clean up a little." She said. "Then go on and spend some time with him. I am going to have a few words with your father. I'm also going to call Mrs. Wilson and let her know James is here."

Greg sighed annoyingly, but didn't argue as his mother nearly stomped back in the house.

Meanwhile James tried to stop crying and the attempts were making him hiccup.

"Calm down okay Jimmy." Greg said kneeling down to him. "It's over now and my mom's going to talk to dad."

"Will he have to miss his dessert?" James asked. "If you act mean, you don't get dessert, sometimes not even dinner!"

Greg rolled his eyes.

"Maybe." He said. "It's different for grown ups."

James continued to tear up and Greg shook his head and then took the tissue and wiped the boy's brown eyes. He really did feel angry on the inside that his father really didn't give a damn about how anyone felt. Greg was used to it, but Jimmy was a little kid. A good little kid that didn't deserve that attitude.

"I saw the sign on your grass." James said suddenly. "You are going away, like your dad said aren't you?"

Greg sighed and sat down on the walkway with James sitting down right next to him.

"Why do you have to be so damn smart Wilson?" Greg whispered.

"It's true!" James said feeling even more sadness in his heart. "Greg, please, don't go away!"

He grabbed onto Greg's arm and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"I can't Wilson."

"Yes you can, you can stay with me and my mommy and daddy and David and Danny! You can sleep in my room! We can play together all of the time and you can go to the big kid school like you do now! My daddy will be nice to you, I promise! He won't yell at you or hurt you like your daddy, he will take us camping and we can go see him at the hospital and... "

"What about my mom?" Greg interrupted. "She'll miss me."

"She can stay with us too!" James interjected. "Our mommies are friends just like you and me!"

Greg chuckled at the boy's thoughts.

"Your house isn't that big enough for all of us Wilson."

"Yes it is!"

James was ready to cry again.

"Please don't go!" He said. "You're my best friend."

Greg looked down at James sadly.

"I'm sorry Jimmy." He said. "I have to."

Tears began streaming down James's face and his lip pouted angrily.

"Then you're not my friend anymore!" He yelled. "Friends don't go away! Friends aren't mean! You are just like your daddy!"

The boy got up quickly and before Greg could go after him, James had ran across the street and into his house.

Greg could only look on helplessly.

* * *

><p>He thought he would feel glad that James was no longer clinging to him. That finally he didn't have to worry about the little boy popping up out of nowhere wanting to play. But to be honest, he felt pretty crappy. He actually missed the pipsqueak. He also felt bad that James was mad at him. It wasn't his fault that he was moving, but James of course didn't understand that just because he was older, he still had to obey his parents.<p>

This was annoying as hell.

The evening before the moving trucks came, Greg couldn't take it anymore. After finishing his dinner, he sauntered across the street. Hesitating slightly, he knocked on the door.

He was met with David.

"Hey Greg." He said. "Here to see Jimmy?"

Biting down on a snide remark, he nodded.

"Good, maybe you can get him out of his bad mood!" He said. "All he does is mope since he find out you were moving! Let me just see if its okay with mom if you can come in."

A few seconds later Greg was brought into the house and sent up to James's room. It was an hour before the boy's bedtime so he was upstairs. Greg opened the door slightly to see James playing on the floor with his blocks and trucks.

"Hey Wilson." Greg said.

James looked up and then looked back down.

"Go 'way." He muttered.

"Guess you are still mad at me."

James said nothing as Greg sat down on the rug.

"You know, you are not the only one who had to move away." He said. "I have moved a lot too. I made friends and then I had to say goodbye. That's what happens when you're a Marine's kid. It stinks, but you feel better after awhile."

James just pushed his truck.

"Come on Jimmy." Greg said.

James turned his back.

Greg sighed.

"Well, even though I'm not your friend anymore I still brought you something or rather somethings."

Greg pulled two things from his jean pockets. One was a piece of paper.

"This is where I am going to be living okay?" He said pushing the paper next to James "You can write me letters and I'll write back to you."

James eyed the paper but didn't turn around.

"This is a car Opa gave me." Greg said pushing a tiny metal corvette to James. "Just before he passed away. I want you to have it. It should be played with again instead of sitting on my shelf. Opa would like that just as much as I would."

Still James didn't react and Greg truly felt defeated.

"Okay Wilson." He said. "Moving truck comes tomorrow so I gotta head back and finish packing. Be a good kid okay?"

Greg headed to the bedroom door.

"See ya Jimmy." He said closing the door behind him.

James turned around to stare at the closed door. He then ran to his window to see Greg heading back across the street to his house. James watched him go inside feeling sadder than he ever did in his whole young life.

* * *

><p>The truck arrived promptly at eight and with John House's commands was finished loading up by 10. The Wilsons including James went to say their goodbyes. Of course Hannah made some treats for the trip and Lee even had a present for Greg. Another anatomy book, one that had been sent to them by Mendel, James's grandfather to give to Greg. He even wrote a message in the book.<p>

_A kluger farshtait fun ain vort tsvai.- A wise man hears one word and understands two._

_Continue becoming that wise man Gregory. You not only have the mind for it, but you also have the heart. I hope to see your name in the journals one day soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mendel Wilson_

Gregory smiled a little and closed the book. Lee also smiled and extended his hand to Greg.

"My father's wishes are also my own." He said shaking Greg's hand warmly. "You are a very smart young man Gregory House with a lot to offer, please don't let it go to waste."

Greg nodded.

"I won't sir." He said.

After a sweet hug from Hannah and Danny, another handshake from David, it was Jimmy's turn. The boy had said nothing, just looked down at the ground as he stood next to his big brother. Greg knelt down to James.

"If you write me." He said. "I promise I'll write back. Hey, maybe I'll even come visit or you can come visit me and we can go camping like you always wanted."

Greg reached out to squeeze James's shoulder, but instead felt his neck enveloped in two little arms.

"I love you Greg." James whispered. "You are still my best friend."

This time Greg didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held on.

"So are you Wilson." He said.

A honking horn then erupted.

"GREGORY, GET MOVING!" His father yelled.

Before Greg could get up James grabbed his arm.

"Here." He said placing something in his hand. "You take this."

It was one of James's little plastic cars.

"Zayde gave it to me." He said. "Take it."

Greg looked down at the car and then at James who was trying very hard not to cry. Greg smiled, ruffled James's hair and then got into the waiting sedan. Just as it began to roll down the street did James race after it. Greg turned around just in time to see the boy chasing the car. He could tell the boy was crying as he tried waving. Greg smiled a little and saluted just as the car turned the corner and away from the Wilsons.

James had stopped just as his father caught up with him. Immediately the boy was scooped up into Lee's arms who comforted the now crying child.

In the car, Greg was doing his best to conceal his own tears which he didn't even know had started.

"Quit your blubbering Gregory." John scolded. "You should be grateful to be away from those idiots. Their son should have his head examined for wanting to play with older boys, what a bunch of-

"JOHN, IF YOU DON'T HUSH UP RIGHT NOW, THEN GREGORY AND I WILL GET OUT AT THE NEXT LIGHT AND TAKE A BUS TO KENTUCKY!" Blythe suddenly yelled. I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR CHILDISH TEMPER TANTRUMS DURING A LONG CAR RIDE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Silence fell on the car. John, in shock, just continued to drive. Blythe sighed, pulling down the passenger mirror and fixing her hair. Greg saw her and she winked at him. Greg smiled, put his head back and closed his eyes.

For the duration of the three day drive, John House barely uttered a single word.

* * *

><p>The Yiddish saying came from docs/yiddish/yiddish_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** _This is the Epilogue everyone and a rated M one at that! Enjoy_!

_Love,_

_Citrine_

* * *

><p>Unaware he had been crying he stared in both shock and longing at the photographs that his tears had now rained on.<p>

"I can't believe this." He said as he sat on the couch in the living room of his condo. Memories flashing through his mind.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Morons! Incompetent idiots! I ask them to come up a diagnosis and they give me crap! If I hear Lupus one more time...mmphh!"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips assaulting his own and his back against the door, not that he was complaining perse.

"What the hell?" When they finally parted for breath. Then his face softened when he saw the red eyes and tear streaks.

"What's wrong?"

His partner smiled through more tears and shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong except let's make love!"

"Now?"

"Yes, right now!"

Okay this was new.

He pulled his counterpart into the bedroom and began kissing him with so much passion it was incredible. He began pulling on his clothes, but was stopped.

"What is it?"

A smile and a slow kiss was replied.

"I'll tell you after, right now I just need you."

"You're not dying are you?"

A shake of the head.

"Quite the opposite, I am more alive than I think I have ever been."

"That doesn't say much."

"Again, I'll tell you afterward."

He removed his shirt and began doing the same with his lover's. Gently he brought him down to the bed with him, being careful of his ever painful bum leg. He took his time, undressing, caressing, and loving him with everything he had. His lover gladly accepted all he had to offer.

"God, I never realized how beautiful you are."

"Oh please don't get all gay on me!"

"It's true. You are a beautiful man and I love you so much."

He began pulling down his jeans and underwear. When he was naked, he laid down on the bed.

"Please?" He asked.

His lover smiled and leaned down to cover his body in kisses. Sitting up just slightly he reached for the lubricant and then undid his own pants. Kicking them along with his boxers to the floor he began to prep his lover. He really was surprised at how eager his boyfriend was. Spontaneous sex was never easy due to their schedules, but still, why contemplate now?!

His lover began to moan with pleasure when he began loosening up.

"Now." He whispered licking sweat off of his lips.

The older man complied and was soon enveloped inside the warm, silkiness of his lover. The younger man held on tightly, never wanting to let go. He leaned up to kiss him as much as he could before a moan of pleasure would escape his lips. He'd throw his head back and moan, begging for more. He wanted it to last as long as possible.

Their bodies though had other ideas and they both reached climax together. Sweating and in complete bliss, the two held each other tight, panting and sweating.

"Man, Jimmy, what got into you, besides me, just now?"

Forty three year old Jimmy smiled through closed eyes.

"I discovered something."

"You finally found the cure for cancer? Dammit I told you if that happened we'd go in on that fifty fifty."

Jimmy laughed.

"No Greg, something else."

Fifty three year old Greg sat up and looked down at his lover nervously.

"Nothing bad!" Jimmy said. "I promise."

He got out of the bed.

"I'll show you."

He retreated to the living room where he picked up the large brown package that had come earlier that day in the mail.

"Oh no, we are not having a trip down memory lane are we?" Greg complained.

"Yes and no." He said. "Mom sent this, she found it buried in the attic."

He reached into the box and pulled out a worn photo album.

"Take a look."

Greg sighed annoyingly and opened the album. The first few pages had a pictures of the Wilson family appeared to be moving into a new house.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, your mom is hot!"

James smiled.

"Keep going."

A few pages later, Greg's eyes widened.

"Oh my god." He whispered. "That's-"

"Yeah." James said quietly.

Greg flipped through a few more pages, his heart racing. There were pics of a teenager and a little boy playing outside. The little boy looking oddly enough like the man he just made love to minutes before and the teenager-

"This can't be possible." He said.

Dr. Gregory House looked over at Dr. James Wilson in disbelief who just smiled and began caressing his lover's face.

"I didn't think so either, but it's true." He said. "Greg, that's us."

Greg swallowed and looked the pictures.

"I totally forgot about this."

James nodded.

"So did I." He said. "It's alright. Our parents even forgot."

He reached into the box again and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Mom sent this with the box."

With shaking hands Greg took the letter and began to read it.

_ "Dear James,_

_ I hope all is well with you. Your father and I miss you as always. I know its been a little difficult for us to accept your relationship with Greg, but understand that you are still our son and we love you very much. Greg is a good man even with all of his eccentricities and I know he does love you as I saw last November. When you and he came for Thanksgiving and broke the news to us, of course we were surprised, but now maybe you have finally found the one who does complete you. You had been searching for so long with your heart on your sleeve, I do hope Greg and you have found that happiness in each other._

_ Darling, there is something I need to tell you. When you first told us about your new friend Gregory House back when you were finished medical school, for some reason I couldn't get that name out of my head. There was something odd about that name, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Even when we saw him at your weddings something kept nagging at me. But I didn't know what. Last week, I finally had the urge to go up to the attic and clean out some of the old things that were just collecting dust. That's when I found this box. I will not tell you the rest because its something I want you to see if you can remember. All I am going to say is that, life is very funny sometimes. _

_ Be happy James and Greg and continue to grow in love. I will talk to you both hopefully soon._

_ Love,_

_ Mom _

Greg looked over at James who reached in and pulled out a little red corvette.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

Greg's mind flashed to sitting in a little boy's room, comforting him because he was going away.

"The car I gave you." He said. "Because I was moving."

James nodded and held a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Heh, my address in Kentucky!"

"I was so upset you were leaving." James said. "When you left, I was crying so hard that I actually tired myself out. I ended up falling asleep until the middle of the afternoon."

Greg rubbed his forehead.

"How could I have forgotten this?" He asked. "Or you?"

James sighed.

"We were kids Greg." He said. "Things happen that overtake these memories sometimes. We wrote to each other a little bit but then life took over. You were finishing high school, I was moving through elementary school. Danny started having problems. We both faded into the back of our minds I guess."

"No kidding." Greg answered. "I mean who would have thought that this would have happened?"

He motioned his arm back and forth to him and James indicating their current situation.

James put his head on Greg's shoulder.

"You were like a super hero to me." He said. "This tough big kid who was my best friend."

"You are such a freakin sap." Greg said but held his lover. "You were a bit of a pest you know."

"I was five!" James argued with a laugh. "And you were a smart ass."

"I was fifteen!" Greg exclaimed. "All fifteen year old's are smart asses!"

They were quiet for a few minutes relishing in the memories and just holding each other.

"Hey House?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Oma?" He asked. "I know she is gone now, but did she get to live a long life."

Greg sighed.

"Oma got diagnosed with pancreatic cancer my senior year of high school." Greg answered. "Already metastatic. When mom and I got to her, she was already in the hospital with only morphine keeping her going."

"I'm sorry." James said. "She was such a sweet woman."

Greg shrugged.

"She asked about you actually, when I saw her for the last time."

* * *

><p>Greg had been sitting with Oma for hours in that hospital room. His mother had left with her sister to give the boy some privacy. She knew that the best thing for her mother was some time with her cherished grandson. It was a cold evening with snow threatening the forecast. Oma had been in and out of consciousness for most of the day, but Greg still stayed by her side. He was staring out the window watching the first few snowflakes dance on the ground when Oma finally stared.<p>

"Gregory?" Oma said hoarsely.

Greg turned quickly and went over to his grandmother.

"Hi Oma." He said with a sad smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I am fine now that you are here with me." She said smiling. She took his hand and held it.

"My beautiful grandson." She said. "I am going to miss you so much."

"Then don't leave Oma." Greg said with a shuddering breath. "Fight it."

Oma shook her head.

"It's time for me Gregory." She said. "I have had a wonderful life, now it's time to start a new one, and hopefully with Opa again."

Greg turned his head away trying very hard not to cry.

"Now, let's not talk about that." She said. "Tell me, do you still speak to little Jimmy?"

Greg shook his head.

"We wrote a little bit, but I think we lost track." He said. "I think its been over a year since I got his crayon scribbles."

Oma laughed a little, then coughed. Greg reached for a glass of water for her and helped her sip a little bit.

"That boy and you, so close." She said when she had calmed down a little. "He made you smile like I hadn't seen in a long time."

Greg chuckled remembering his small friend.

"He was a good kid."

"I hope you find each other again." Oma said. "He is such a special boy just like you. Special boys like you two should always be together."

Greg shrugged.

"Don't know." He said with a sniffle.

Oma just squeezed his hand.

"Gregory, I know its been hard for you since you were a little boy." She said. "I know your brute of a father made you feel like you weren't worth anything, but I am going to tell you, you are worth so much. You are the light of your mother's, my, and Opa's eyes. When you came into this world, you filled us with such joy and pride and you have to this very day. You are a strong, ambitious, tenacious young man. Please, don't let your father tell you otherwise. We love you so much and will love you even when we are gone from this world. I will watch over you with Opa and even though I won't be there physically, it won't stop me from always being there. Become a strong, good man. Love and laugh and discover all the beauty in this world and fight through the ugly."

"Oma, please don't" Greg begged the tears now falling. "Please don't leave."

Oma felt her own tears beginning to fall as she felt her life beginning to wane.

"I love you Gregory." She said. "And I always will."

Greg sobbed a little too, he could feel her hand loosening from his.

"I love you too Oma." He said.

Louisa Adams would breathe her last breath at that moment.

* * *

><p>James wiped his eyes as his lover held him.<p>

"Oh come on now Wilson, enough water works!" Greg tried to lighten the mood. Truth be told he was working hard on fighting his own tears.

"I'm sorry!" James apologized. "She was just a great woman."

"I know." Greg said. "What happened to your grandparents?"

"Zayde had complications from diabetes and died when I was thirteen." James said with a sigh. "Bubbe passed away two year later after suffering a massive stroke."

He looked up at Greg.

"They liked you though." He said. "They thought you were a Nobel Prize Laureate in the making."

"I gotta find that anatomy book your grandpa gave me." He said. "It got buried somewhere in Kentucky."

He looked back down at the photo album.

"I didn't know these pics were taken though." Greg said. "I never saw your mom with a camera."

"Mom was sneaky with the camera." James answered. "Another one her many talents. She could get a great shot without being seen."

"Apparently."

James stroked Greg's hair.

"I can't believe it." James said. "We've known each other for not almost twenty but almost forty years. My best friend in the whole world."

Greg smiled, remembering how five year old James declared that almost all of the time.

"Explains your cuddle complex." Greg said.

"You know you love it." James said. "I remember your arms being around me when we shared a bed."

"I remember you practically strangling me!" Greg exclaimed.

James smiled.

"I wanted to just hold onto you." He answered. "I wanted to be protected and protect you. I wanted you to know that you weren't alone in the big bad world."

Greg gave him a look.

"Maybe I didn't realize it then, but I do now." James decided. "Again, I was just a five year old."

He rummaged through the box some more.

"Here's the card you mailed me for Hanukkah." James said pulling out the yellowed construction paper. "You are definitely more artistic than me."

Greg smiled.

"Mom thought it would be better if I made you one instead of buying it." He answered. "She brought out all these art supplies."

"Your mom is an artist?"

"Amateurish." Greg answered. "She gave it up to be a marine wife. But she was talented. She made me create it myself, but had enough items at my disposal."

He then looked through the album that was still in his lap.

"Oh god, your mom even took a shot of us when you had the chicken pox!" He exclaimed. "I came over to thank your pop for helping me out when I got the flu."

James looked at the photo and laughed. It him and Greg on the floor intently working on a jigsaw puzzle.

"I had never seen a kid with so many spots." Greg answered.

"Those pustules itched like a bitch." James said. "I was practically bathed in calomine lotion. But you came over and made it seem like such a minor thing."

"Yeah, I pretty much had bailed on Cuddy to be with you." Greg said. "And I only thought I knew her in college. She was a raving mad woman even then."

James gave him a look.

"A person has to be raving mad to date you." James said. "But what she failed to realize is that, that's part of the fun in a relationship with you. Nothing is ever really settled, there is always some sort of surprise, discovery."

"Not always good though." Greg uttered.

"No." James said. "But if it was all sunshine and roses, if we weren't able to fight through all the nastiness in the past, we wouldn't be here today. I realized that for love to truly succeed, you have to be able to face the bad stuff, and not run from it. Sure, you can escape it for awhile, but if its meant to be something deep, you still come back and you still fight. We always did with each other. No matter what horrible event took place, we still came back to one another. And through all of those bad times, we realized that, it was more than just friendship, it was genuine love."

James looked up at him with those puppy dog brown eyes.

"At least I did."

Greg smirked and kissed his lover's forehead.

"You are so gay." He uttered.

"And you are such an ass." James uttered back. "But you still love me. And I love you."

Greg hmmphed.

"You know, never in a million years would I have thought something like this would happen." He said. "That some kid I knew when I was a smart mouthed, hormonal, teenager would turn out to be the man I would end up not only tormenting to oblivion, but also be the person that I guess would actually be the one I'd end up happily tied down too."

"Well you were never one for commitment." James said. "Fidelity and us just seems to work for some very strange reason. Ever thought that would happen?"

Greg sighed deeply.

"Only with Stacy, but you saw how that turned out."

James knew it still hurt when what was probably Greg's first love in retrospect abandoned him when she couldn't handle the stress after the infarction.

He rubbed Greg's back.

"That's in the past now."

Greg nodded.

"So you're my future now huh?" He asked nonchalantly.

James shrugged, but was blushing.

"I think I like how we are."

"Good answer." Greg said. "Well now that we have had this unexpected reminiscence, I guess its time to make more."

James smiled slyly.

"Oh?" He asked huskily kissing Greg's neck. "Like what?"

Greg shivered, but pushed him back lightly.

"Hold that thought." He said. Quickly looking around the room he found something that might help. Seeing an empty silver gum wrapper on his nightstand he grabbed it.

"Okay, I know that if I don't do this right now, I never will, or I will do it while I am probably drunk off my ass and most likely piss you off more than elate you."

He took the gum wrapper and molded it into a circle. Taking James's left hand he held it warmly for a moment.

"I suck at this, and I am not romantic." He said. "I thought about it, but didn't think it was something either of us would want until I just saw that you and I have an even deeper history. So, if you say no, I won't be upset, much, but I'll understand because it might make things better, but might make things worse. I am not a mind reader."

James just watched him with wide eyes as Greg slipped the gum wrapper on his ring finger.

"Uh, yeah, so 'cough', do you think, you'd want to you know, umm marry me or something?"

James's eyes were glistening.

"What?" He whispered.

"Oh man don't make me say it again!" Greg said. "You know what I just said."

"Please?" James asked in shock.

"Marry me?" Greg asked nervously.

It took a moment for James to process the information and he sat in silence for a few moments. Greg was beginning to expect a refusal when all of a sudden he was wrapped up in James's arms being kissed like he had never been kissed before.

"Ask me again." James said. This time there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh God."

"Ask."

"Marry me?"

James kissed him some more.

"Again." He said with his lips still on Greg's.

"Marry me?" Greg asked in confusion as he felt himself being pulled down onto the bed with James on top of him. His lover was all smiles and some tears.

"So is this a yes or am I just being pity screwed?"

James grinned widely and nodded.

Greg smirked, but feeling full of happiness.

"Say it." He teased.

James laughed.

"Yes." He said.

"Again."

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Greg then kissed him.

"One more time."

James laughed.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes, I'll marry you." He said.

They kissed even deeper. Greg reached up and wiped some more tears from James's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. "You big girl. I don't remember you ever crying when you proposed to the two out of the three wicked witches or at your weddings. Or is it because I gave you a peppermint gum wrapper for an engagement ring? If you really want one, we'll pick it out."

James sniffled as he chuckled.

"It's nothing like that. In fact the wrapper is probably the most beautiful thing in the world right now." He said. "I guess I am crying because, for the first time, I genuinely feel in love and there is nothing I want more than to be with you for the rest of my life."

Greg smiled.

"Yeah me too." He said. It may not have been such a deep answer as most people might have wanted, but for James it took all of his will power not to turn into a blubbering mess.

Love isn't always defined by a person's words as it is by actions. James had learned that early on when he had hand picked fifteen year old Gregory House to be his best friend. The teen and now adult was very good at hiding his emotions through snark and crass. But now as the two made love James felt all the emotion from Greg overcome him. As a teen, Greg tried with all his might to make sure that the five year old wouldn't turn him into some softhearted sissy, but now he didn't care what others perceived him as. All that matter was the man in his arms who had just agreed to be his...well...husband. Normally he didn't need the paperwork and all that nonsense of a wedding to say, 'hey this is the person who I want to spend my life with, now get lost!'

But for some odd reason. He wanted it official. He wanted to tell the world that he was married to James Evan Wilson and that for the first time, he was happy. He wanted for once to open up himself and stop hiding. Sure he enjoyed being a bastard, but what's wrong with a happy one?

"Hey James?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask one request of you?"

"Wedding related or no?" He asked. "Because I am fine with whatever you want to do. I did the glitz and glamor events three times, so if you just want to do a courthouse thing or just a simple ceremony I am all for it."

Greg chuckled. The man knew him too well.

"Actually it wasn't related to the wedding, which we will discuss at a later date." He answered. "But, rather, marriage related."

James gave him a funny look.

"And no I am not thinking pre-nup, jeez."

James shrugged.

"Ask away."

Greg grinned.

"If I find the recipe for chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies, would you make them for me, like often?"

James looked at his fiancee for a moment, laughed, then kissed him sweetly.

"I think that can be arranged." He said.

He pointed a finger at his lover.

"But just because I can cook does NOT make me the woman in this marriage." He said.

"Whatever you say." Greg said.

James had an idea.

"Hey ya know." He said. "My mom actually sent that jigsaw puzzle we did when I had the chicken pox."

"Are you saying that our engagement post sex celebration should be concluded by building a jigsaw puzzle?"

"With beer and pizza." James added.

Greg smiled.

"Bet I can get more pieces together than you."

James gasped.

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"You're so on!"

He grabbed the package and pulled out the jigsaw puzzle box. Greg meanwhile grabbed two beers and made the pizza order. Within an hour the two were hard at work in their sweats on the living room floor, pizza box on the coffee table and a beer each to their sides. As Greg looked up after completing a section, he saw James. Not James now, but five year old James concentrating on completing a piece. And it really warmed him.

"Hey, Wilson." He said.

"Mmmm?"

"I love you."

James looked up at him and saw not adult Greg, but fifteen year old Gregory with that spark of mischief in his eyes. He smiled.

"I love you too." He said. "You'll always be my best friend, forever."

The End


End file.
